


Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening

by Epsilon_Stark2000



Series: The WCU [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Car Sex, Cock Worship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Young Love, hookup, mastrubation, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 27,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Stark2000/pseuds/Epsilon_Stark2000
Summary: UPLOADED FROM WATTPAD @Epsilon Stark (Me) I Own all rightsWalker comes to the realization that he is gay following his failed relationships with Piper Rockelle and Indi Star. However the young celeb has no intentions of settling down anytime soon hes going to get to know young hollywood on a very personal level.
Relationships: Walker Bryant/Aidan Gallagher, Walker Bryant/Asher Angel, Walker Bryant/Avi Angel, Walker Bryant/Bryce Gheisar, Walker Bryant/Caleb Coffee, Walker Bryant/Cameron Brodeur, Walker Bryant/Carson Lueders, Walker Bryant/Case Walker, Walker Bryant/Casey Simpson, Walker Bryant/Cruz Beckham, Walker Bryant/Dylan Kingwell, Walker Bryant/Ethan Wacker, Walker Bryant/Finn Wolfhard, Walker Bryant/Gavin Magnus, Walker Bryant/Griffin Gluck, Walker Bryant/Hayden Haas, Walker Bryant/Hayden Summerhal, Walker Bryant/Indi Star, Walker Bryant/Jack Dylan Grazer, Walker Bryant/Jack Moore, Walker Bryant/Jackson Robert Scott, Walker Bryant/Jacob Sartorius, Walker Bryant/Jacob Tremblay, Walker Bryant/Jaeden Martell, Walker Bryant/Jentzen Ramierez, Walker Bryant/Joey Birlem, Walker Bryant/Johnny Orlando, Walker Bryant/Levi Miller, Walker Bryant/Macsen Lintz, Walker Bryant/Matt Lintz, Walker Bryant/MattyB, Walker Bryant/Maxwell Jenkins, Walker Bryant/Nicholas Hamilton, Walker Bryant/Noah Jupe, Walker Bryant/Noah Schnapp, Walker Bryant/Parker Bates, Walker Bryant/Parker Pannell, Walker Bryant/Prestyn Bates, Walker Bryant/Romeo Beckham, Walker Bryant/Rush Holland, Walker Bryant/Ry Prior, Walker Bryant/Sawyer Sharbino, Walker Bryant/Stefan Benz, Walker Bryant/Thomas Barbusca, Walker Bryant/Thomas Kuc, Walker Bryant/William Franklyn-Miller, Walker Bryant/Wyatt Oleff, Walker Bryant/Zachary Unger
Series: The WCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185203
Kudos: 3





	1. The Realization

Walker's Bedroom

(Indi enters the room Walker is playing videogames on his PC)

Indi: Hey Sexy (kisses him on the cheek)

Walker: Uh Hi, Sup

Indi: I want some Starbucks Walker (embraces him tightly) lets go

Walker: I'm Kind of in the Middle of an R6 Grind with Stefan and Gavin we are on a 28 win streak right now

Indi: Boring I know I am much more important than some dumb game, right

Walker: Stefan and Gav are counting on me right Guys 

Stefan: (over discord) Yeah Indi, stop stealing our boy for a bit hes ours today

Gavin: (over discord) We discussed this shit bro, you need to make a decision, right now

Walker: Indi you need to learn Saturday is for the Boiz 

Indi: Excuse me you are my BOYFRIEND im the only thing that should matter in your life, I am...

Walker: (pissed off) OKAY, Listen the fuck up, Firstly we aren't dating you haven't said yes, Second my friends do matter too me, Third how dare you just barge in here uninvited and try to pull me away....

Indi: (bored with this pulls him into a passionate kiss) You were saying. 

Walker: (smiles) we are THROUGH!!!!!

Indi: EXCUSE ME!!!

Walker: Bro's before Hoes! and just fuck you get the hell out of my house and never return 

Indi: You still like Piper don't you!

Walker: Fuck no i'd fuck Stefan or Gavin before her (covers his mouth)

Indi: You Fag!

Walker: Just leave please (she does)

(he sits back in his chair thinking about what he just said)

Walker: (sighs) am I Gay.....oh fuck (notices he's still on the Discord Call) Um guys

Stefan: (On Discord) Walker, would you please come by my place tonight we need to chat

Walker: Uh yeah ill be there

Stefan: (On Discord) Good (disconnects)

Gavin: (On Discord) You're in for a treat

Walker: What do you mean

Gavin: (On Discord) (laughs) you'll see, i gtg bye bro (disconnects)

Walker: (sighs) Fuck

I hope that wasn't total shit, i know the script style of writing is a little odd but i am a theater kid so that's where i thrive please let me know your thoughts down below new chapters will be posted regularly  
-Epsilon


	2. Stefan Benz

At Stefan's House

Walker: Here Goes Nothing (hesitates but knocks on the door) 

Stefan: (almost immediately answers) Hi Walker, come on in 

Walker: (steps in) Look Stefan, what I said to Indi...

Stefan: (cuts him off) Shut Up and just come with me 

Walker: Okay (follows him)

Stefan: (leads him to his bedroom, he then shuts and locks the door)

Walker: Look if your going to beat me up just do it i deserve it I.....

Stefan: (Kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (Kisses him back) Stefan

Stefan: Yes Walker

Walker: Your uh into guys 

Stefan: No i'm straight I like pussy thats why i kissed you, of course I like Guys I am Gay with a capital G.

Walker: So when I told Indi I would rather fuck you 

Stefan: Instant hardon, Walker I've been crushing on you since I first saw you in Piper's video, when you finally left that squad and joined the Goatfam and we became friends that crush has gotten only stronger

Walker: Stef....I don't know what to say

Stefan: Then don't say anything (He starts making out with him)

Walker shoves his tongue down Stefans throat, this is the most passionate kiss Walker has ever had, he pushes Stefan on to the bed mounts him and resumes the make out session. Stefan reaches for the bottom of Walker's shirt, Walker gets the message and helps Stefan take it off, Stefan follows suit and takes of his shirt. Stefan grabs Walker and feels his back muscles and he extends his neck slightly sending the signal too Walker, who proceeds to give Stefan a hickey . Stefan moans in pleasure as Walker grinds his hardon against his. After a few minutes Walker stops. 

Stefan : Whhhh...Why did you Stop 

Walker: Stefan..... I um....will you give me a blowjob 

Stefan: (laughs) your such a blonde

Walker: what does that....

Stefan: (pulls walkers shorts and boxers down allowing Walker's 7 inch cock to spring free) Wow your bigger than Gav

Walker: I'm What!

Stefan: (starts sucking) 

Walker feels the urge to cum right then and their this is his first ever blowjob and he has never felt as good as he does right here and now. Walker can tell Stefan is very experienced at this as he is able to deepthroat all 7 inches with ease. 

Walker: So Stefan how long have you been doing this to Gav

Stefan: (spits out Walkers cock) Since the day we met, he and I are fuck buddies (pulls his own pants and boxers down revealing his 6 incher)

Walker: Not bad Stef....I've never you know

Stefan: Sucked a dick, don't try and swallow it all it once it takes experience to get as good as me just start with my tip use your tongue and lips, don't bite it suck it like a good sucker

Walker: I can give it a try (wraps his lips around Stefan's Tip)

Stefan: Holy shit that's good ease down enjoy it

Walker does as he's told he is able to get about 2 inches in before gagging but Walker knows a thing or too he uses his tongue to stimulate the nerves at the base of his tip causing immense pleasure to Stefan. Walker keeps this up for a while. Stefan decides to take control he starts playing with Walkers luscious blonde locks, and then pushes his head further down his dick causing Walker to gag, but after a few pushes Walker adjusts and is able to reach the base of Stefan's cock. 

Stefan: Walker brace yourself it's about to..... (Stefan cums alot)

Walker: (coughs) shit man 

Stefan: You were really good at that did you like the taste 

Walker: A little salty but also sweet (smiles)

Stefan: Walker.....I want you to fuck me

Walker: You do?

Stefan: Please I want you to fill me with your cum

Walker: I'm a virgin

Stefan: No shit dude just stick it in my ass

Walker: I don't wanna hurt you 

Stefan: I have Dildos larger than your dick man

Walker: Okay here goes nothing (lines up his cock with stefan's ass) 

Stefan: Fuck Me

Walker shoves his dick in Stefan's ass, Stefan moans in pleasure as Walker slowly starts thrusting in and out of Stefan.

Stefan: Harder Walker 

With that verbal consent was all Walker needed to start fucking Stefan hard and vigorously, Stefan is almost screaming with the amount of pleasure, Walker is getting sweaty as fuck as this is a more intensive workout than he has ever done. Walker loves how his dick feels inside of Stefan's prostate. Walker feels his dick pulsing.

Walker: I'm about to cum dude

Stefan: Cum for me Walker 

Walker: (fills Stefan's ass with so much cum it dribbles out) 

Stefan: (breathing heavy) holy shit 

Walker: (lays down next to him) that was fucking amazing Stefan 

Stefan: It was an honor to take your virginity 

Walker: (pulls him into his embrace and kisses him passionately) Thanks Stefy

Stefan: So how's it feel

Walker: It feels amazing

Stefan: Excellent I am going to take a shower

Walker: Cool

Stefan: And you are going to join me 

Walker: (smirks) even better 

They go and share a shower, although it proves pointless as they had sex 4 more times before dawn. 

There you have it, i hope you enjoyed that Walker X Stefan smut, was it cringy i think it kinda was feel free to lmk in the comments down below, in the next chapter Walker will pay a visit to Gavin.

-Epsilon


	3. Gavin Magnus

Walker's Bedroom

phone buzzes

Walker: (pulls his phone out the screen reads one new text from Gavin) Oh Gav cool (reads it)

Gavin: Sooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walker: So????

Gavin: How was the day with Stefan :p

Walker: Why don't you come over and i'll tell ya 

Gavin: OMW

Walker: I'll be Waiting

(about 20 mins later there is a knock at the door) 

Walker: (answers it)

Gavin: (comes in) sooooo tell me tell me tell me!!!!

Walker: (pulls him into a passionate kiss)

Gavin: (kisses him back) did you fuck him

Walker: mhm, and now its your turn

Gavin: I've never bottomed

Walker: Well first time for everything, because boy its time you knew...that i've been crushin on you.

Gavin: Are you really using my own song lyrics to seduce me 

Walker: Is it working 

Gavin: Yes (starts making out with him) 

Walker: mmm good (starts french kissing him) 

Gavin is already very hard, Walker starts palming his dick as gavin pulls off his shirt, Gavin still has that cute baby fat but its wearing off he's been working out and it shows, Walker takes off his own shirt and resumes the make out session.

Gavin: You have no clue how long i have wanted this

Walker: (starts giving him a hickey) you should have just kissed me a long time ago i could have realized my gayness long ago 

Gavin: (laughs) If Piper could see us now

Walker: (chuckles) fuck that bitch

Gavin: Nah how about you fuck me

Walker: Oh trust me that's going to happen very soon

Gavin: Fuck yes 

Gavin drops to his knees and quickly pulls down Walkers shorts and boxers, he takes a moment to marvel at Walkers impressive size for a 13 year old and then begins to suck it. Walker moans in pleasure as Gavin works his magic on his dick. 

Walker: Omg you and Stefan are just so damn good at this

Gavin: mmmm lot's of practice Walky (resumes sucking) 

Walker: Oh it definitely shows 

Gavin: Wanna 69?

Walker: Sure i'm still not the greatest cock sucker though 

Gavin: Your Hot enough I Struggle not to cum just looking at you 

Walker: (blushes) Aw Gav thanks 

Gavin: Don't Mention It (pulls down his pants and boxers revealing his 5 incher) Smaller than Stefan i know

Walker: Hey i'm not complaining easier to suck (he repostions into 69)

They Proceed to suck each others dicks, this goes on for 10ish mins before Gavin says

Gavin: Fuck Me Walker 

Walker: As you wish (he repostions once again) Ready Gav

Gavin: Aye Aye Captain

Walker: Your such a weirdo 

Gavin: mhm 

Walker begins slowly thrusting in and out of Gavin. Gavin winces in pain as hes never been fucked before.

Walker: Sorry did i hurt you 

Gavin: No, this is just new too me

Walker: I can tell your so tight just relax baby i promise it will feel good soon

Gavin: I trust you Walky 

Walker resumes thrusting, Gavin is still in a lot of pain but it slowly turns to pleasure and Walker reads the signs and starts going a little harder on him 

Walker: This okay 

Gavin: Yes, don't stop

Walker: I won't be able to stop until i cum now baby

Gavin: Fill me up buttercup 

With that statement proceeds to fuck the shit out of gavin.

Gavin: mmmmmmmm i'm getting close Walker

Walker: meeeee tooo 

Gavin: Together 

Walker: On 3

Gavin: 1

Walker: 2'

Both: 3! 

They simultaneously cum Walker filling Gavin's ass and Gavin Squirting all over his and Walkers Chest and face 

Walker: (Licks Gavin's cum up) mmm how tasty 

Gavin: That was amazing Walker, thank you so much

Walker: You are so very welcome

Gavin: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: mmm

Gavin's phone buzzes

Walker: Who's that?

Gavin: Just a friend of mine who wants too hook-up tomorrow since he's in town

Walker: Is he cute

Gavin: Oh yes, I think i'll give him a surprise 

Walker: Oh?

Gavin: I'll tell him yes....but i'll send you instead

Walker: would he like that 

Gavin: most definitely (shows walker a pic) you in?

Walker: (smirks) 100 percent 

Gavin: Excellent 

A cliffhanger hmm i wonder who Gavin's friend might be, find out in the next chapter

-Epsilon


	4. Avi Angel

Walker's Local Starbucks

Walker: (enters) he should be here 

(Avi is sitting alone in a booth) 

Walker: (smiles) that's him (goes to the booth)

Avi: (looks up) oh my gosh 

Walker: Hey Avi

Avi: You know my name

Walker: Of course I do

Avi: (sighs) as Asher Angel's kid brother right 

Walker: Well yes, but something tells me your so much more than that

Avi: I am.....huge fan btw your videos are great

Walker: (Smiles) Thanks Avi, you're probably wondering how i knew to find you here 

Avi: Kinda

Walker: Gavin 

Avi: Of Fucking course, um how much did he tell you?

Walker: (smirks) enough (takes Avi's hand) 

Avi: You...uh roll my way

Walker: Mhm, if you would rather i'll go get Gavin

Avi: No! 

Walker: Well come on then let me show you a good time Avi

Avi: okay (just stares in awe)

Walker: I ain't tryna fuck you in a starbucks though 

Avi: Huh? oh fuck yeah, I have a room to myself 

Walker: well let's get to it then

Avi's Hotel Room

Avi: This is it, it ain't much but its nice 

Walker: It's Got everything we need 

Avi: Oh yeah

Walker: (kisses him passionately)

Avi: (kisses him back) why am I so starstruck 

Walker: I don't know handsome (takes off his shirt)

Avi: (drules a little) Fuck

Walker: Oh Avi (starts making out with him)

Avi: (takes off his shirt and starts french kissing him) 

Walker: mm Avi you know how to use that tongue

Avi: you think so

Walker: mhm and those lightly defined abs so sexy 

Avi: Walker, your gonna make me cum before i even have my pants off 

Walker: Oh, i can fix that (pulls down Avi's shorts) hmm someone went commando

Avi: (his 7 inch cock is in front of Walkers face) underwear just gets in the way 

Walker: Hmm nice philosophy (starts sucking)

Avi: Oh my 

Walker is starting to get very good at sucking dick Avi is the biggest he's had yet and Walker is doing amazing. Avi is using all his power not to cum right now he's not sure how long he's gonna last. Walker pulls off his pants and boxers, Avi repostions himself into 69 so he can pleasure Walker.

Walker: Damn Avi, your doing so well

Avi: I can't hold it innnnnn ahhhhhhhhhh (he bursts down Walkers throat) 

Walker: shit man (licks his lips) tasty stuff

Avi: I'm sorry i tried 

Walker: It's ok Avi (kisses him) now do you want me to fuck you 

Avi: Please 

Walker: That can be arranged (lines up his dick with Avi's ass) 

Avi: Fuck me daddy 

Walker: Daddy, shit never been called that (he starts)

Avi: FUCK YEAH

Walker easily slides right into Avi's hole he can tell Avi much like Stefan is very used to bottoming which is good for both of them. Avi can really handle it even better than Stefan did. 

Avi: HARDER DADDY!

Walker very turned on by this starts going harder on Avi, Avi asks him too go harder yet again so Walker starts fucking Avi as hard as he can.

Avi: HARDER!

Walker goes as hard as humanly possible and then immediately cums ALOT.

Walker: (exhausted) Holy Shit 

Avi: That was Amazing Walker, don't tell Gavin but that was the best sex ever

Walker: Consider it our little secret

Avi: (smiles) care to join me for a shower

Walker: That'd be great but then i really gotta go

Avi: Aww well let's make it count then

they share a shower making out pretty much the entire time. The Shower ends Walker gets dressed and gives Avi a goodbye kiss before turning and exiting the room

Walker: Wow this has been a crazy week (turns towards the elevator) 

Bumps into a certain blonde celeb who spills his drink all over Walker.

Another Cliffhanger I know who is it gonna be now? Find out in the next chapter

-Epsilon


	5. Parker Bates

In the Hallway

Parker: Shit man I am so sorry

Walker: Ugh watch.....wait a minute I know you, you are Parker Bates, Kevin on NBC'S This is US 

Parker: That is Indeed I, I'm sorry dude those clothes look expensive 

Walker: They aren't Exactly Cheap

Parker: Let me at least get you cleaned up

Walker: That'd be Nice 

Parker: Follow Me 

(he does) 

Parker's Room 

Walker: Do you have this room all to yourself 

Parker: Basically my brother Prestyn is staying here too but he will be at the pool all night flirting with chicks probably gonna hook up with several, take off your shirt 

Walker: (does) why don't you go join him 

Parker: (takes the shirt) i was with him (you notice he's in a wet swimming suit) but his flirting was just annoying 

Walker: and why is that?

Parker: Because I'm gay and that straight energy just annoys me

Walker: You just wanted to get the cute blonde boy shirtless in your room right 

Parker: What no.....

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Parker: (kisses him back) wow

Walker: was that

Parker: My first Kiss...Yes 

Walker: You know my Pants are wet too

Parker: Well you better take those off too

Walker: My thoughts exactly (strips down to nothing) care to join me 

Parker: uh sure (strips as well)

Walker: Hey relax (massages his shoulders) i won't do anything your uncomfortable with

Parker: It's Just I'm standing Naked with a sexy YouTuber

Walker: and i'm standing Naked with a sexy Actor (starts making out with him) 

Parker: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Walker: (starts stroking Parkers dick)

Parker: oh wow (starts stroking Walkers)

Walker: Your doing really good Parker 

Parker: I am

Walker: Mhm (starts hickying him) 

Parker: Oh Yeah this feels so good

Walker: Just tell me what you're comfortable with okay parky 

Parker: May i uh....you know 

Walker: suck my dick?

Parker: yeah?

Walker: of course 

Parker: Okay (gets down and his knees and starts sucking the tip)

Walker: mmm your doing a great job. 

Parker: Thanks (keeps on sucking)

Walker: Jeez Park you are a natural

Parker: I do kind of have a dildo I uh practice on....it's so embarrassing

Walker: No It's adorable 

Parker: You are just saying that

Walker: No dude I mean it

Parker: Well cool (returns to sucking) 

Walker: mmmmmm 

(about 5 mins later)

Walker: Hey Park

Parker: Yes Walker

Walker: Would you like a blowjob

Parker: I uh yes 

Walker: alrighty then 

Walker gets on his knees takes a moment to examine his 4 inch cock before taking the entire thing in his mouth, causing Parker to feel a pleasure that he has never felt before. 

Parker: Holy Shit (parker cums) 

Walker: Damn your quick 

Parker: I'm sorry 

Walker: Don't be

Parker: I wanna make you cum, i don't think i can handle anal yet though

Walker: Totally fine I can just fuck your mouth 

Parker: I like the sound of that 

Walker: Me too 

Parker: (gets on his knees)

Walker: (shoves his dick down his throat)

Parker: (gags) 

Walker: You good? 

Parker: mhm 

Walker: Alrighty then (starts thrusting in and out) 

While Walker was slightly disappointed that he wasn't ready for Anal he completely understands him and Oral is always enjoyable. He keeps thrusting in and out for around 10 mins until he cums in parkers mouth, who swallows every drop.

Walker: you did great Parker

Parker: I guess i did

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Parker: (kisses him back) 

Walker: do you have any dry clothes i can keep 

Parker: I actually just have this swimsuit and towel

Walker: that works, shirts are overrated (puts it on)

Parker: Thanks for this Walker

Walker: Of course, i think ill go chill in the hot tub wanna come 

Parker: Annoying brother remember

Walker: Right, well (grabs his belongings) i'll be seeing you then

Parker: Bye Bye

(Walker exits) 

Another chapter in the books, now it's time for a relaxing hot tub visit

-Epsilon


	6. Prestyn Bates

The Swimming Pool

Walker: (enters the pool area) 

Prestyn: (puts his arm around some chick in the hot tub) Hey Girl (she slaps him and runs off)

Walker: (chuckles) that must be the brother (goes and sits in the tub opposite side of Prestyn)

Prestyn: (looks at Walker) aren't you famous 

Walker: Nah I just got more game (winks at the chick who blows him a kiss) 

Prestyn: Ugh what is it with blondes getting everything and everyone 

Walker: Idk ask ur little Bro

Prestyn: of course you know Parker

Walker: He's a very talented young man

Prestyn: He wasn't even supposed to be an actor i was auditioning and they saw a cute adorable blonde kid and tested him too and guess who got the fucking part.

Walker: Clearly not you

Prestyn: No shit Sherlock 

Walker: tisk tisk such a potty mouth

Prestyn: What are you fucking playing at 

Walker: Listen man, your very good looking solid 8 but you just have no game

Prestyn: How do you do it, i want a girl so bad 

Walker: Personally if i was you Prestyn i'd go Bi guys are way better and easier but you seem pretty Heterosexual so i guess i can try to help you.

Prestyn: i'll fucking take it 

Walker: (wraps his arm around him) 

Prestyn: what the fuck are you doing

Walker: Exactly what you did, why'd you not like that

Prestyn: Because you have a cock 

Walker: Mhm and hes a big boy too, but forget about junior, why else didn't you like that

Prestyn: I guess i don't know you that well

Walker: Mhm, now me i'm hot enough i can pull it off , and if you did it to me i'd snuggle right up with you unfortunately you like the puss so you gotta deal with stuck up bitches 

Prestyn: Some Girls are nice

Walker: (shakes his head) nope bitches

Prestyn: Well I like pussy so

Walker: (sighs) if you insist on the puss, just don't be so forward play it cool

Prestyn: Cool, yeah i can do that

Walker: Anything else you need help with

Prestyn: Well i've been told my kissing sucks 

Walker: I see, well i can give you tips but you are gonna have to kiss me 

Prestyn: Ugh fine (kisses him)

Walker: (kisses him back) hmm yeah not great 

Prestyn: I know! that wasn't even because you were a guy 

Walker: your lips need to be more firm but also lax enough for that tongue access

Prestyn: oh I see

Walker: i'll lead this one (kisses him passionately) 

Prestyn: (hesitates but kisses him back)

Walker: See the difference, when your kissing a girl don't hesitate to kiss back if she initiates it be confident

Prestyn: Confident, yeah i can do that , but what do i do with my hands

Walker: Allow me (Starts making out with him)

Walker places his hands on Prestyn's back , he trails down towards the ass. Prestyn grabs walkers crotch and feels it up. Walker starts frenching him, Prestyn Allows this to go on for a few minutes, he even gets a little hard that's when.... 

Prestyn: Okay (pulls away) 

Walker: Not bad Straight boy 

Prestyn: Uh Yeah (gets out of the tub) I gotta go, uh thanks for the tips though they really will help (runs off)

Walker: (smirks) Straight my ass (leans back and relaxes in the water) 

That was a slightly diffrent chapter, i hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below.

-Epsilon


	7. Hayden Haas

In the Hot Tub

Walker: (closes his eyes)

Hayden: (gets in next to him) Hi Walker

Walker: (opens his eyes) Hi Hayden its been awhile

Hayden: You left the squad

Walker: Because Piper is a total bitch, why do you put up with her shit she dumped you for Gavin and yet you are still her friend for some reason Hayden your better than her just leave

Hayden: She could ruin me she tried to ruin you and Gavin

Walker: Bitch Failed, Hayden you need to have faith in yourself 

Hayden: I already lost you. I don't want to lose Sawyer, Jentezen and Lev

Walker: You didn't lose me, I miss you more than anyone Hayden

Hayden: Me? why me

Walker: I um have my reasons 

Hayden: I miss you for the same reason, at least i think we are on the...

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Hayden: (kisses him back) I see we are 

Walker: Join the Goatfam, leave Piper behind or you don't even have to join just get out please Hayden for me 

Hayden: Walker I 

Walker: (pulls him onto his lap and starts making out with him) 

Hayden: mmmmmm

Walker starts french kissing Hayden, he instantly accepts his long time crush tongue down his throat and their tongues do a little dance. Hayden looks around the says 

Hayden: Sit on the step 

Walker: (smirks) you naughty little boy (moves to the step)

Hayden: Shut the fuck up (pulls Walkers suit down) Holy dick

Walker: He's big ain't he

Hayden: Nothing i can't handle just ask Sawyer (starts sucking) 

Walker: Sawyer too! Wtf is everyone Gay or Bi I know mmmm Hayden you really can suck

Hayden: (nods and starts deepthroating it) 

Hayden's lips feel so good around his dick, Hayden's throat feels better than any vagina ever would, Walker loves how Hayden just deepthroats his cock with ease, he wonders how big Sawyer is probably the same size if not bigger , Walker pushes Hayden's head down on his cock although he most certainly did not need the help. 

Walker: Swap spots

Hayden: Shit really Sawyer just fucks me usually 

Walker: Well im Nicer 

Hayden: and cuter (swaps spots) 

Walker: Aww thanks Hayden (pulls down his swim trunks revealing his impressive 5.5 incher) Wow Hayd your bigger than i was expecting (starts sucking) 

Hayden: Holy shit, thanks Walker 

Walker is able to deepthroat Hayden with ease, Hayden is having a blast clearly his first ever blowjob, Walker is more than happy to give Hayden a pleasure every man deserves, but sweet little Hayden more than most in Walkers Eyes. Hayden unable to hold it in any longer busts his load down Walkers throat. 

Hayden: Wow that was the best feeling ever, now fuck me 

Walker: You want me too

Hayden: Duh

Walker: (sits in the deeper water) wanna go on a ride Hayden. 

Hayden: (sits on his dick) mmmmmm yes 

Walker: mmmm good (starts fucking him) 

Hayden moans in pleasure as Walker slowly fucks him, Walker takes extra care not to hurt Hayden as he truly does care about him, he picks up the speed gradually which Hayden very deeply enjoys. This goes on for a solid 15 mins until

Walker: I'm about to cum you ready Hayd

Hayden: Fill me 

Walker: As you wish (he cumms alot) 

Hayden: (gets off his dick and snuggles up right next to Walker) 

Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately) 

Hayden: (kisses him back) That was great Walker

Walker: Please Hayden, for me leave the Squad

Hayden: I can't as much as I want too

Walker: Please 

Hayden: (kisses him) I can't I'm sorry.....Goodbye Walker (pulls up his trunks and leaves) 

Walkers: (sighs) Goodbye Hayden (gets out of the hot tub and dries off and heads towards the exit)

I ship Walker and Hayden hard if that wasn't obvious, I wonder how much more action Walker will get in this hotel find out next time

-Epsilon


	8. Caleb Coffee

In The Lobby

Walker: I Guess I better get an Uber Home (pulls up the app)

Caleb: Walker Bryant??!!

Walker: (looks up to see Caleb Coffee in just a swimsuit) Caleb Coffee!

Caleb: It's an Honor that you know who I am Walker

Walker: Same....(puts his phone away)

Caleb: What are you doing here 

Walker: I was uh visiting a friend but i was just about too leave 

Caleb: Ah well I won't keep ya

Walker: No please do....I mean I'm not in a hurry 

Caleb: Well I need to use the restroom....why don't you join me (smacks his ass) 

Walker: (smirks) I would love too 

Caleb: Amazing (they go) 

In The Men's Room 

Caleb: (pulls Walker into a stall and starts making out with him)

Walker: mmm Caleb

Caleb: I saw a cute shirtless youtuber I couldn't stop myself (starts hickying him)

Walker: Like i'd protest to having sex with my favorite Tik Tok Star. 

Caleb: Who said anything about Sex 

Walker: Oh I 

Caleb: (smirks) I'm Kidding of course i'm gonna fuck you 

Walker: I've never 

Caleb: Bottomed, that changes here and now 

Walker: (Smiles) Okay

Caleb: That's a good boy (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back)

Caleb: Suck Me

Walker drops to his knees pulls down Caleb's trunks allowing Caleb's 8 Inch cock to spring free, it smacks Walker in the face. He starts sucking this a bigger dick then Walker has ever dealt with, Caleb is obviously a very dominate top and Walker isn't complaining. Caleb grabs the back of Walker's head and makes Walker deepthroat the entirety of his 8 incher. Walker gags on it but quickly gets used to it as he is loving every single inch of this massive dick.

Caleb: It's time Walker

Walker: For what

Caleb: This (pulls Walkers swimsuit off and picks him up) 

Walker: Oh Boy 

Walker is very nervous as he has never been fucked before and Caleb is just so big, but he wants to please him so he allows him to do as he pleases. Caleb rams his 8 inch cock in Walker's ass quickly causing Walker to scream in pain. Caleb picks up his swimsuit and gags Walker with it, he gone too far to get caught. Walker feels tears running down his cheeks as this massive cock has begun fucking him, however after a few thrusts the pain turns to pleasure and Caleb notices the change in Walkers feelings so he starts going harder. Walker still gagged moans in pleasure as Caleb continues to take his asshole virginity. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and knows he won't last much longer, Caleb is in a very similar boat as the young blonde.

Walker: I'm Getting close Caleb

Caleb: Me too Walker

Walker: (panting) together

Caleb: Sure on three

Walker: One 

Caleb: Two

Both: Three

They simultaneously cum, Walker shooting all over his and Caleb's Chest and face, Caleb Filling Walker's tight ass. Caleb sets Walker down and proceeds to lick all the cum off of Walker, and Walker follows suit and licks all the cum off of Caleb. 

Caleb: That was certainly fun 

Walker: Yeah, i never thought I'd be a bottom 

Caleb: (Kisses him) I'm glad your verse now

Walker: (gets a text) oh damn my uber is 5 mins away 

Caleb: Better not miss it 

Walker: (kisses him and puts the swimsuit back on) Thanks I'll see you around Caleb!

(runs out) 

Well how'd you guys feel about Walker as a bottom? Let me know in the comment section down below see ya next time 

-Epsilon


	9. Dylan Kingwell

In the Uber

Walker: no contact please 

(driver closes front) 

Dylan: Wait, I don't care where too can i catch this with you 

Walker: Uh sure 

Dylan: (shuts the door) Thanks, I'm Dylan btw

Walker: Dylan Kingwell aka Duncan and Quigley Quagmire from A Series of Unfortunate Events your like the 3rd cutest netflix boy behind 

Dylan: Noah Schnapp and Maxwell Jenkins right

Walker: Sorry

Dylan: Why I agree Noah is sexy asf and Max is fucking gorgeous, I know you too your Youtuber Walker Bryant former fling of Piper Rockelle, currently of Indi Star

Walker: Nope i'm done with her and all women Walker is now a happy gay man 

Dylan: Shit thats awesome, me too let's keep that on the DL though 

Walker: I won't expose you Dylan (laughs)

Dylan: Thanks (obviously checking him out) 

Walker: Like what you see

Dylan: Huh no I just your very good looking

Walker: Mhm sure (kisses him passionately)

Dylan: (kisses him back)

Walker: (starts making out with him) 

Dylan: mmm Walker (takes off his shirt then starts french kissing Walker) 

Walker: You're so Sexy Dylan 

Dylan: Compared to you I'm nothing

Walker: Shut up (starts hickying him)

Dylan: Omg yessssss Walker you are so good at this 

Walker: Why thank you friend, lets see what we are working with (undoes his buckle and zipper and fishes for the cock)

Dylan: (his 8 inch cock springs free) You Like 

Walker: Oh I love (Starts sucking)

Dylan: Wow you are a good sucker 

Walker: Haven't Had any complaints thus far 

Walker begins to deepthroat Dylan's entire 8 inch cock, Dylan is very surprised by Walkers deep throating skills little does he know this is child's play to Walker at this point in his cock sucking career. Dylan begins thrusting his hips kind of face fucking Walker, but he really doesn't care especially after being fucked like a ragdoll by Caleb not even 30 minutes ago. Walker kind of is starting to like being dominated by these older boys as Dylan is 3 years older than he. Dylan then releases his baby juice down Walker's throat who swallows every last drop. 

Dylan: Your Turn Walker

Walker: Oh Yeah

Dylan: Mhm 

Dylan pulls down the swim trunks allowing Walker's 7 Inch cock to spring free, Dylan is very impressed by Walker's size especially for his age. Dylan gives Walker's cock a big lick before he starts sucking it. Walker takes some control of the older boy pushing his head further down his cock, causing him to gag at first but quickly adjusts to the cock. Walker smiles as Dylan deepthroats him, he takes a moment to think about how much this week has changed him, how 8 famous boys have kissed him. Dylan continues to suck Walker for about 10 minutes when Walker shoots his load down Dylan's throat.

Dylan: Wow that was rather tasty my friend 

Walker: I'm glad you enjoyed it(kisses him passionately) 

Dylan: (kisses him back)

(the uber stops) 

Walker: This is my Stop, would you care to spend the night Dylan 

Dylan: I would absolutely love too Walker 

Walker: Excellent 

The two immediately went to Walker's bedroom where Dylan fucked Walker 3 times that night and Walker fucked Dylan twice plus the heated make out session they would share in the shower the next morning, before Dylan had to sadly depart. 

There you have it folks Walker finally made it out of that Hotel, who knows what he will do next, find out next time

-Epsilon


	10. Case Walker

At the Beach

Walker: (looks around the beach) Damn no cute boys around, i was hoping to get laid guess i'll just work on my tan 

(pops his shirt off and lays out in the sun) 

(about 20 mins later)

Case: Hey There 

Walker: (wakes up) shit thanks bro I was gonna burn up

Case: That would be a shame

Walker: You're Case Walker, from the Other Two

Case: That's me 

Walker: You got well

Case: Hotter (flexes his muscles)

Walker: (feels his abs) sorry I had too

Case: Nah its cool bro even though i know this (moves Walkers hand to his crotch) is want you want to feel

Walker: Well I mean yeah

Case: Your 13 right Walker

Walker: Yeah, too young for a hot 17 year old? 

Case: Nah (whispers) I am so ready to fuck you 

Walker: (kisses him passionately)

Case: (kisses him back) 

Walker: mmmm Case 

Walker gets down on his knees pulls down Case's Swim trunks revealing a 9 inch cock the biggest Walker has seen yet he takes a moment to just admire its size and hopes he will be this big in 4 years. he then proceeds to start sucking it almost immediately Case grabs the back of Walker's head and forces Walker to Deepthroat the entire thing, Walker gags that just makes Case push harder and harder until he stops gagging which only took a few pushes, he then lets Walker work his magic on his 9 inches. Walker sucks Case for 15 mins and then...

Case: You're good but I am a man who loves Anal so (Pulls Walkers swim trunks off) 

Walker: I'm ready 

Case: Good

He shoves his cock in Walker's prostate all 9 inches of it. Dylan and Caleb had really loosened Walker up however Case was still a whole inch bigger than them and this was 2 days ago so it still hurt a little bit at first but Case doesn't care he starts thrusting in and out very quickly. Luckily for Walker he gets into it much quicker than he had previously since he was much looser than he was then and Case was loosening him up even more. Case was really enjoying this Walker looked so cute to him with his legs spread and his little moan of pleasure his hard 7 incher on the verge of cumming at any second. He decides to give Walker a little hand he starts jerking him while fucking him. Walker moans in extreme pleasure the moment Case wrapped his big hands around his meat. Case was fucking Walker harder than anyone had but the blonde was up for it Case was very impressed this 13 year old was taking it better than most boys or girls his age. Walker unable to hold it in cums all over his and Case's chest. This turns on Case immensely he goes even harder and faster, he was nearing his cumming point he gives Walker a little kiss and then he cums in Walker's ass. 

Case: (Pulls out) well that was fun wasn't it 

Walker: (panting) everyday i'm becoming more of a bottom 

Case: Who you bottomed for 

Walker: Dylan Kingwell and Caleb Coffee

Case: who you topped

Walker: Stefan Benz, Gavin Magnus, Avi Angel, Parker Bates, and Hayden Haas 

Case: Kinky, I almost didn't come over here I was leaving and i saw you tanning and I was like yeah i'm going to fuck you 

Walker: I'm glad you did (kisses him) 

Case: (Kisses him back) I do have to go now 

Walker: bye bye Case 

Case leaves he watches the cute boy strut off, before applying some sunscreen and returning to tanning. Little did he know a certain famous Hawaiian Celeb was watching that whole thing from a distance.

Any Guesses on who the Hawaiian is? Find out next time

-Epsilon


	11. Ethan Wacker

On the Beach

Walker: (gets up from tanning looks at himself in the camera) nice golden look not too red I love it. 

Ethan: (who has been watching gets up and approaches him)

Walker: Ethan Wacker! what are you

Ethan: (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (very shocked but kisses him back)

Ethan: On Your Knees now 

Walker: Okay

Ethan: (slaps him) call me master 

Walker: Yes Master

Ethan: (whips out his massive 10 inch dick) deepthroat it you so much as gag i'll punish you 

Walker takes a deep breath and then takes the 18 year old's cock into his mouth he tries his hardest not to gag he almost does as this is the biggest dick he has ever sucked and Ethan is literally the textbook definition of dominate top his extremely defined 8 pack abs, his biceps and triceps so huge and his massive dick. Ethan starts to face fuck Walker he was like Walker once a young little twig if he was being honest he saw a lot of himself in Walker. He wasn't as short or skinny as he was at the time Walker was actually taller than him already. Walker was very much enjoying Ethan's dick a month ago he was hanging out with girls pretending to be straight and now he was on his knees sucking of the most sexy Hawaiian celebrity who is 5 years older than him and seemed very straight, Walker was becoming a very submissive bottom when not even 72 hours earlier he was a dominant top. Walker kept on sucking waiting for his masters next command. 

Ethan: Are you enjoying your Masters cock 

Walker: Yes Master

Ethan: Yeah your just a little slut ain't ya 

Walker: I am a Slut Master 

Ethan: You know what happens to sluts 

Walker: What Master

Ethan: They get fucked in the ass HARD 

Walker: Fuck me Master 

Ethan: (smirks) You Slut 

He rips the swimsuit clean off and then without any notice rams all ten inches up Walker's ass, which was still very loose from Case, but Ethan was going too loosen it up even more he was going to make Walker scream his name and beg him to stop but would he no. Walker was really loving being dominated by Ethan in this way he thinks to himself I should have let Stefan top me i bet he'd be a great top. Ethan keeps fucking him hard he can tell he hurting him a bit he does feel a little bad, but doesn't stop because his strength is all he has, you see Isaak Presley loved making Ethan his little bitch always did, he was furious when Ethan started buffing up and now Ethan has tried his best to cut ties with Isaak. He liked it at first but it did drain him emotionally, he decided to ease up a little he can tell Walker appreciated that . Walker notices conflict in Ethan's eyes almost as if he's very sad and this in turn makes Walker sad, it didn't stop him from spurting his load all over both off them. Ethan very quickly also cums pulls out and just starts to cry. 

Walker: Ethan?

Ethan: I'm sorry i just (cries)

Walker: (embraces him tightly) I like it a little rough 

Ethan: So did I, but it wasn't healthy Isaak he diminished me calling me a slut and shit, it's kinky during but after....I realized i was doing exactly what he did to me, to you and I am sorry

Walker: (kisses him passionately) I am sorry that happened to you Ethan, i wouldn't let it ever get that far though 

Ethan: (kisses him back) Promise you won't ever 

Walker: I promise Ethan. 

Ethan: I feel bad i ripped your suit

Walker: It's fine man 

Ethan: At least let me offer you a ride home 

Walker: (smiles) I'd love that 

Ethan: Awesome let's go 

I hope you guys like how I made Ethan a slightly more complex character, Let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below. See ya soon 

-Epsilon


	12. Jacob Tremblay

(1 Week Later)

It had been a whole week since Walker had sex with Ethan, he hasn't heard from any one of the 10 guys he's done stuff with since except for Stefan of course asking daily what hes gotten up too and of course it was nothing Walker was on his way to an open audition.

The Audition

Walker: I really hope I get this part I need a breakthrough role

Jacob: OMG ARE YOU WALKER BRYANT

Walker: Forget about me your fucking Jacob Tremblay as in the Jacob from Wonder, Good Boys, The Book of Henry and Room.

Jacob: So you have heard of me I am flattered

Walker: I... Can... I KISS YOU (covers his mouth) 

Jacob: (smiles) Absolutely

Walker: Oh cool 

Walker closes the gap between their faces and kisses him extremely passionately, Jacob almost instantly starts kissing him back, this quickly escalates into a heated make out session. After about 10 minutes they stop 

Jacob: Wow that was

Walker: Amazing, do you want to do more??

Jacob: What about the audition 

Walker: Oh I think we have enough to sneak off for a little fun and if not whatever.

Jacob: Oh I suppose, your a top right

Walker: I'm Verse

Jacob: Perfect 

The two boys sneak out the back door holding hands the whole way, they see an empty trailer they go in it, lucky them it was unlocked. Walker pushes Jacob onto the couch pulls off his shirt and starts making out with Jacob, Jacob very quickly pulls his own shirt off and moans in pleasure as Walker french kisses him, Walker decides to start hickeying Jacob which Jacob absolutely loves. Jacob begins grinding his crotch into Walkers, this excites Walker greatly, Jacob takes a little charge he pulls Walker's shorts down he is very happy to see Walker went commando today, he takes a moment to love all 7 inches before he begins to deepthroat the whole thing with ease. 

Walker: Wow you are very good at this 

Jacob: mmmm I have lots of practice, Jaeden, Noah, Bryce other guys (returns to sucking) 

Walker: All of those guys roll my way fuck yes

Jacob pulls his pants and briefs off letting his 5 inch cock spring free, Walker begins to blow Jacob while Jacob continues to blow him for the next several minutes until Jacob taps on Walker's shoulder signaling him too start fucking him. This was all the conformation Walker needed to start Fucking the Hollywood superstar. Walker repostions himself lines his dick up with Jacob's ass and begins slowly thrusting in and out of him Jacob is very loss Walker can tell Jacob is a very submissive bottom and this is exactly what he expected from the young lad, Jacob is very pleased with Walkers thrusting skills he tells him to go harder, Walker does not hesitate to go faster and harder on Mr. Tremblay. Walker pulls Jacob into his embrace and keeps fucking him hard until he feels that familiar tingle in his dick.

Walker: Jacob I'm about too

Jacob: Same!

Walker: Together 

Jacob: One

Walker: Two

Both: Three 

They both cum all over each other, and collapse into each other's embrace and catch their breaths after that they lick all the cum off of each other and then start making out. 

Jacob: Walker we should probably get back in (sends a quick text) 

Walker: Who are you texting?

Jacob: Don't worry about it, there is a shower in this trailer you should take one we got sweaty doing you know. 

Walker: Are you going to join me?

Jacob: Shortly yes, just go getter started

Walker: Alright i'll see you then

Walker kisses Jacob and then runs into the bathroom 

I am so sorry for the long wait on this I have been without power for a whole week due to a massive derecho, wiped out a whole lot of things but im back for now hope you enjoyed

-Epsilon


	13. Noah Jupe

In the Shower

Walker steps into the shower turns the water on and takes a deep breath as the water starts running down his naked body, he is starting to wonder what is taking Jacob so long . He closes his eyes and just thinks, soon after he hears the bathroom door close and then he steps into the shower, Walker smiles as is he embraced, Jacob seems taller stronger and more fit, Walker turns around and is surprised to see 

Noah: Ello Love 

Walker: Noah Jupe????? 

Noah stands before him naked his 8 inch cock already hard

Noah: Yes it is Me, Noah Jupe, best known for Wonder and Honey Boy, are we going to chit chat or are you going to shut up so I can bloody fuck you in the arse

Walker: You can do anything you like with that accent 

Noah: You Americans are rubbish melting in my arms because I have a sexy accent

Walker: And body to match 

Noah: Bloody Hell, well your a cutie so what do I have too loose 

Walker: Absolutely nothing (fakes a british accent) love 

Noah: Ugh Americans 

Walker: (laughs) sorry I had too, how about you punish me for that 

Noah: (just sighs) 

Walker laughs, turns around and bends over as Noah grabs Walker by the waist and shoves his 8 inch cock all the way in causing Walker to scream. Noah started thrusting in and out of Walker very quickly. Walkers ass quickly gets used to the brits cock as he has been fucked by bigger. Noah is enjoying Walker's little moans and winces of pain when he hits a nerve to hard, what Walker didn't know is he was in for an even more brutal time after this shower session with a man who even made Noah his bitch. Walker just moans in pleasure as Noah continues to vigorously fuck him in the ass. Noah slaps Walker on the ass causing Walker to scream in pleasure and pain, Noah just laughs at him.

Noah: Oh Walker, you are a funny guy 

Walker: What do you mean

Noah: You make a lot more noise then Tremblay

Walker: Well unlike him I am rather new to cocks in my asshole 

Noah: I Suppose he mad a lot of noise before he got entirely used to it too

Walker: I'm enjoying it though Noah, you definitely know how to fuck a guy 

Noah: Guy, Girl I don't give a shit if I can fuck it I will

Walker: Well Shit 

Noah: (smacks him) enough chat 

Walker: Sorry

Noah begins to fuck Walker even harder and faster giving them both immense pleasure. Walker shoots a massive load of cum all over the wall, and Noah continues to fuck the blonde boy hard and vigorously, Not that Walker is complaining a hot british guy has his dick inside of him and that is what Walker would call a win in his book. Noah feels that very familiar tingle in his dick, unlike most guys he gives him no warning he just fills Walkers ass with his load and then pulls out very quickly

Walker: wow that was 

Noah: (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Noah: Good Luck 

Walker: With?

Noah: You'll soon see (he leaves) 

Walker cleans himself up turns the water off steps out of the shower wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom. 

What might Noah have been talking about, find out in the next chapter.

-Epsilon


	14. Bryce Gheisar

In the RV Living Room 

Bryce: (Shirtless doing pushups and already sweating) Ah Walker Bryant.

Walker: You're Julian from Wonder and the cute one on Walk the Prank! 

Bryce: My name is Bryce Gheisar, and a little birdie told me you decided to fuck my sweet little Jacob, and let my best friend Noah shower fuck you, You my friend are a cute blonde youtuber and when I hear that you have been doing things to my boys, I feel very threatened

Walker: Look Bryce, Jacob was all in for it and Noah started the shower situation....

Bryce: Nope, Afraid not, you see they are mine and when they have sex with Blonde most believe to be straight Youtube stars, I start too loose my dominance over them, well that shit isn't gonna fly here Mister Bryant.

Walker: What are you going to do about it huh 

Bryce: (smirks) assert my dominance over you, you fucking blonde bitch 

Walker: Oh Yeah 

Bryce: (rips Walkers towel off and whips his ass with it) Oh Yeah!!!

Bryce grabs Walker and aggressively starts making out with him, Which Walker just loves he starts kissing him back, this instantly becomes a very heated make out session, Bryce rips his shorts and boxers clean off allowing his hard massive 10 inch cock to be free, He forces Walker to his knees and shoves the entire thing down his throat. Walker doesn't gag though he just starts deepthroating the whole thing like a fucking champion. Bryce while admittedly impressed with Walker needed to assert his dominance over him so he starts face fucking Walker hard and fast, and yet Walker is still taking the cock with ease.

Walker: (Spits it out) Dominance Huh sure this is nothing 

Bryce: You Little bitch (slaps him hard) I am the Alpha here 

Walker: Prove it Beta (laughs) 

Bryce, pushes Walker on to his backside spreads his legs apart and rams his 10 inch cock in him hard and fast, causing Walker to wince slightly which Bryce notices right away as he begins thrusting in and out of Walker. 

Bryce: Yeah it's bigger than that tea sipping brit ain't It, I saw that wince you can't handle all of this!

Walker: Bitch Please, I have been fucked by Ethan Wacker, his 8 pack is much more impressive than that 6 pack you have. 

Bryce: Ethan huh maybe i'll pay him a visit 

Walker: (laughs) have fun becoming a happy cock loving bottom 

Bryce: You really are enjoying this

Walker: Your big dick and taunting you, yes I am very much so

Bryce chuckles and starts fucking him harder and faster, Walker moans in pleasure as Bryce continues to spread his asshole wide, Walker grabs Bryce and pulls him into his embrace and starts making out with Bryce as he continues to fuck him hard and very fast. Bryce is very impressed by Walker and how much dick he can handle so he lets this happen as the two proceed to cum simultaneously

Bryce: (pulls out) I dominated your ass 

Walker: Boi give me five mins and I'll fuck you hard 

Bryce: (laughs) perhaps a diffrent day I will say you have impressed me Walker, you have been a very good fuck my friend and very strong and able to handle cock like a real Alpha

Walker: (smirks) I know that Bryce, but hey so are you 

Bryce: Thanks, just promise you won't steal my boys 

Walker: I promise (kisses him)

Bryce: (kisses him back) Good man

The two have a make out session before parting ways. 

I hope you guys liked this one Bryce and Walker are both to alpha for each other, let me know your thoughts.

-Epsilon


	15. Jaeden Martell

At a Hotel in San Diego

Walker was staying at a Hotel in San Diego he had just done a photo shoot what Walker didn't know is that this shoot was the same weekend as Comic-Con and he just happened to be staying at the same hotel as the celebrities. Walker enters an elevator. 

Jaeden: Hold it (sticks his hand in it)

Walker: (pushes the button) 

Jaeden: Thanks

Walker: No prob (looks up from his phone) Bill Denbrough

Jaeden: Oh for fucks sake, another one

Walker: Sorry i'm not a weirdo I just love your work, It, The Book of Henry, Defending Jacob

Jaeden: Aren't you the boyfriend of that wanna be celeb with a pug

Walker: Piper no, I hate her

Jaeden: Wanna Pic

Walker: (Snaps a selfie) 

Jaeden: Got it 

Walker: Yeah (looks into his eyes)

The lights flicker and the elevator comes to hard stop! Walker loses his balance and falls

Jaeden: (catches him) Woah their

Walker: (stands up) Thanks

Jaeden: (pushes the call button) fuck nothing it's just completely dead 

Walker: What do you think happened?

Jaeden: Surge or some shit (sits down) might as well have a seat this shit will take time 

Walker: (sits next to him) She was a bitch 

Jaeden: Huh?

Walker: Piper she just used me to create drama she was always gonna choose Lev, all I got out of our whatever the fuck it was, was a delayed realization

Jaeden: It doesn't get better bro, I'm 17 and girls are just awful always 

Walker: Why do you think I'm gay? 

Jaeden: Shit really?

Walker: Problem 

Jaeden: Dude one of my best friends is gay 

Walker: Jack right

Jaeden: He's that obvious huh 

Walker: Kinda yea

Jaeden: I let him blow me

Walker: Really!

Jaeden: Can you keep a secret?

Walker: Yeah bro

Jaeden: I'm Bi with a preference for guys 

Walker: Your Secret is safe with me 

Jaeden: Thanks (hugs him)

Walker: Of course 

Jaeden: It's getting hot in here (takes of his shirt) you don't mind right

Walker: Nah in fact i'll join ya (takes off his shirt) you look good

Jaeden: You too

Walker: Thanks!

Jaeden: But of course 

(awkward silence)

Walker closes the gap between them and kisses him passionately, Jaeden proceeds to kiss him back, they then start making out with each other. A few minutes later .

Walker: Would you like a blowjob???

Jaeden: (shrugs) sure 

Jaeden unbuckles his belt and undoes his zipper and whips out his 10 inch cock, Walker takes a moment to admire his amazing dick, and then begins to deepthroat the entire thing.

Jaeden: You sure can suck dick Walker

Walker: I Have had lots of practice Mister Martell.

Jaeden: mmmm and it shows 

Walker continues to suck Jaeden off moans can be heard outside in the hallway people probably think he's just moaning cuz he's stuck when in reality he's getting blown by Walker. Jaeden is enjoying this blowjob very much and Walker is getting very used to sucking 10 inch dicks he hopes when he is 17 he too will be this big if not bigger.

Jaeden: I'm close 

Walker: In my mouth please 

Jaeden proceeds to blow his load into Walkers throat, he then pulls Walker towards him and starts french kissing him sucking up all of his own cum, this surprises Walker immensely but he doesn't complain.

Walker: Wow Jaeden

Jaeden: You were great Walker

Walker: Thanks (the elevator door opens) 

Jaeden: (kisses him) see you around Walker (pulls up his pants and puts on his shirt then leaves)

Walker: (just smiles)

Uh oh another Hotel I think you know what that means

-Epsilon


	16. Jack Dylan Grazer

In the Hallway

Walker: (about to enter his room when he hears) 

Jack: Ash please, she will just be another Annie!

Walker: (looks at the Jack Dylan Grazer on the phone with he can only assume Asher Angel)

Jack: Ash! (he hangs up) Fucking hell (struggling with his room key)

Walker: Hey, may I 

Jack: (hands him the key)

Walker: (gets it first try) 

Jack: Holy Shit are you some kind of fucking wizard!

Walker: In Dungeons and Dragons yes sir

Jack: Your my hero (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Jack: Most guys don't kiss me back

Walker: Well that is 100 percent their loss 

Jack: Where have you been my whole life, your cute, thoughtful and INTO GUYS this is amazing i tend to like the straightest guys I mean just look at Asher he's such a fuckboi and Finny well hes something else I don't ever go for gay or bi guys not much at least well you don't wanna here about that......

Walker: (kisses him passionately) you really do babble you know 

Jack: ADHD, sorry

Walker: Don't worry about It, well I guess I will be going

Jack: FUCK ME (covers his mouth) 

Walker: (smirks) well you certainly aren't shy I have yet to introduce myself

Jack: Walker Bryant former member of Piper Rockelle squad and love interest, YouTube, Instagram and TikTok star, Former lover to Indie Star until very recently you dumped her because well I guess you prefer Dick!!!!!

Walker: Well shit Jack Dylan Grazer is my stalker

Jack: NO Just a fan you know 

Walker: (starts making out with him)

Jack: Oh okay kissy time! 

Walker: You are adorable (pushes him into the bedroom)

Jack pulls the door shut as he and Walker start making out with one another, Walker pushes Jack on too the bed and pulls of his shirt, Jack also pulls off his shirt as Walker mounts him and the make out session starts to get very heated. Walker at this point has become an expert at this sort of thing and he can tell Jack is loving every single minute of it . Walker starts Hickeying Jack's neck, Jack moans in pleasure as Walker gives him the loving he deserves. Jack pulls his pants off revealing his 8 inch cock, Walker pulls off his pants too and the two boys get into the 69 position and start deepthroating one another they are both able to take all of each others dicks down their throats and not a single gag can be heard as they are both no strangers to cock sucking. 

Jack: As I said before Fuck me

Walker: As you wish 

Jack: Was that a Princess Bride Quote 

Walker: Inconceivable (winks at him) 

Jack repostions himself and allows Walker to begin fucking him. Walker lines up his cock with Jack's ass and begins slowly thrusting in and out off him, Jack moans in immense pleasure as Walker fucks him. Walker very much enjoys the feeling of Jack's tight ass around his cock, Walker kisses Jack passionately as he begins fucking him harder and faster. Jack moans as Walker does this to him. 

Jack: mmmmmmmm Walker I am very close

Walker: Me too

Jack: Together

Walker: One

Jack: Two

Both: Three

They cum simultaneously 

Walker: Wow

Jack: THAT WAS AMAZING

Walker: Why thank you Jacky (kisses him passionately) 

Jack: (kisses him back) Thanks I really needed that today

Walker: You are very welcome, well I should be going 

Jack: (kisses him one last time) Thank You.

Walker smiles and leaves

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really tried to capture Jack's Jackisms lol let me know thoughts in the comment section down below

-Epsilon


	17. Wyatt Oleff

In the Hallway

Walker: (exits the room) 

Wyatt: (sees him leave) You just had sex with him didn't ya 

Walker: Um yea I did Wyatt

Wyatt: So you know who I am 

Walker: Stanley Uris 

Wyatt: Yup everyone's least favorite looser 

Walker: Oh come on your my fourth favorite Stan is such a sweetheart! 

Wyatt: I'm glad you think so

Walker: I know so 

Wyatt: Jack gets all the attention 

Walker: Uh-huh 

Wyatt: Jaeden and Finn as well

Walker: Must be frustrating 

Wyatt: When is it gonna be my turn

Walker: Right now 

Wyatt: What do you m....

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Wyatt: (kisses him back) you have a very similar technique to Jaeden 

Walker: You kinda taste like his uh nevermind

Wyatt: Dick lets just say you are not the only person to have sex with a member of the IT cast tonight 

Walker: Well I am very ready for another one 

Wyatt: Is that so

Walker: It is

Wyatt: Well then (takes off his shirt) what are we waiting for 

Walker: Right here in the hallway?! 

Wyatt: Why not

Walker: Fuck it (pulls of his shirt and starts making out with him) 

Wyatt: That's the spirit

Walker pushes Wyatt against the wall and the heated make out session begins this is risky on the levels of pool sex with Hayden or beach sex with Case and Ethan, but this is a public hallway and yet neither boy truly cares about it. Walker gets down on his knees and pulls Wyatt's down exposing Wyatt's 8 inch cock to him, he starts sucking right away. Wyatt like many others is very impressed with Walkers sucking skills, alas Walker has sucked so much dick at this point it's nothing at all. Wyatt enjoys Walker deepthroating him with such ease, he starts thrusting in and out of Walker face fucking him, until he spurts and Walker sucks up every last drop. 

Wyatt: Sorry 

Walker: Don't be I liked it very much

Wyatt: (looks to the left) Oh Shit 

Walker: What?

Wyatt: Gotta Go (grabs his shirt pulls him his pants and runs off) 

Walker: What the fuck

Walker turns his head to the left and sees a young lad staring at him 

Cliffhanger, I know they are great I hope this slightly shorter chapter was okay I wonder who the young lad was???

-Epsilon


	18. Jackson Robert Scott

In the Hallway

Jackson: What were you doing to Wyatt

Walker: (still shirtless stands up) I was giving him a blowjob you embarrassed him I think

Jackson: A What now?

Walker: You are 11 right 

Jackson: I am indeed 

Walker: Well then if you like I can be a teacher 

Jackson: Teacher??

Walker: (goes to his room) come on in 

Jackson: Okay (he does) 

Walker: (sits on the bed and pats the spot next too him) 

Jackson: (sits)

Walker: Take off your shirt 

Jackson: Okay (takes it off) we goin swimming

Walker: No, You are a Twig

Jackson: I started Working Out I'm only 11 i haven't hit puberty yet 

Walker: I think it's starting you're no longer tiny Georgie Denbrough anymore 

Jackson: That's probably because we filmed 4 years ago (laughs) 

Walker: Do you think I look cute, sexy? Hot?

Jackson: You are a boy 

Walker: And??????????????

Jackson: I mean yeah, I guess aren't boys supposed to like girls 

Walker: No they suck

Jackson: Girls are gross 

Walker: and Boys 

Jackson: Boys Rule! 

Walker: Damn right now, just don't freak out okay bud 

Jackson: I won't 

Walker: (kisses him) 

Jackson: woah I have never been kissed before 

Walker: Well I am glad to be your first 

Jackson: (Pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (kisses him back) What the

Jackson: You like my sweet little innocent act 

Walker: You were

Jackson: Acting yeah I wanted you all for myself Wyatt is greedy all the older boys are 

Walker: They taught you things didn't they

Jackson: YUPPPPP 

Walker: Who was your actual first

Jackson: Nicholas

Walker: Hamilton! as in 

Jackson: Henry Bowers yup 

Walker: He's like way older

Jackson: He was 16 at the time plus I like older guys

Walker: Yeah?

Jackson: You are actually the youngest guy I have kissed 

Walker: Really 

Jackson: Yup now....so what's a blowjob 

Walker: (chuckles) allow me to educate you 

Walker pulls Jackson's shorts down revealing his 4.5 inch dick to spring free. Walker instantly deepthroats the whole thing and begins blowing the not so innocent Jackson. Jackson starts face fucking Walker. Walker likes that Jackson is a dirty boy. Jackson pulls down Walker's shorts repositions to 69 and starts sucking Walker off. Walker moans in pleasure as Jackson deepthroats him with ease, he can only imagine how big Nic Hamilton is at least 10 he would gander. 

Jackson: mmm so tasty 

Walker: Have you ever been a top?

Jackson: No?

Walker: You Wanna 

Jackson: Seriously???!!!

Walker: Go ahead 

Jackson: Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackson lines up his cock with Walkers ass and starts thrusting in and out, Jackson has never felt such pleasure in his whole life he has only ever bottomed so doing this is a whole new experience for him. Walker is enjoying this too it is a much smaller dick than he has ever had but Jackson knows how to use it so that is what really counts in his book. Jackson starts fucking Walker harder and faster causing them both too moan in pleasure. Walker is so happy to provide such happiness to Jackson, but he knows he won't last much longer.

Jackson: I am getting close 

Walker: Cum inside me 

Jackson: (spurts)

Walker: mmmm (also cums) 

Jackson: You have ruined bottoming 

Walker: Laughs, lets go shower 

The couple go to the shower and Walker fucks Jackson in the shower which they both enjoy they start making out and chatting under the Water.

Walker: Sooooooooo

Jackson: Sooooooooo 

Walker: Nicholas Hamilton rolls my way

Jackson: Oh 100 percent

Walker: I would love to feel his abs 

Jackson: He is here ya know 

Walker: In this Hotel! 

Jackson: Yup in the pool right now, go pay him a visit 

Walker: You don't mind 

Jackson: (kisses him passionately) go

Walker: You are the best 

He grabs his trunks and towel and runs off 

Back to the pool for more shenanigans, i hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in the comment section down below

-Epsilon


	19. Nicholas Hamilton

In the Pool

Walker: I hope He is still here (looks around) 

Nicholas: (dives into the deep end and then comes up as he climbs the ladder water drips off his very toned body and Walker sees him) 

Walker: Oh my god there he is

Nicholas: (notices Walker) Jackson is a little chatterbox aint he 

Walker: Huh 

Nicholas: (approaches him) I can tell you know blondie 

Walker: Know What 

Nicholas: Go Ahead 

Walker: (hesitates but feels his abs)

Nicholas: You like what you feel kid

Walker: I'm 13 not a Kid 

Nicholas: Teenager nice

Walker: Yeah 

Nicholas: (moves Walkers hand down too his crotch) 

Walker: wow 

Nicholas: (looks around) Join Me (dives in the pool)

Walker: (dives in and the swims right up too Nicholas)

Nicholas: What's your name Man 

Walker: Alexander Hamilton, I mean Walker Bryant 

Nicholas: Oh yeah I have heard off you, arm candy for that little annoying chick with the talking pug 

Walker: (sighs) Fucking Piper, I long for the day when I am known as more than the guy who Piper fucked over

Nicholas: (pulls Walker into his embrace) You will get their one day, besides you my friend are far too hot for her

Walker: (blushes) you think so 

Nicholas: I know so (kisses him extremely passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back)

They then start to make out with one another as Walker is having the time of his life making out with this 20 Year Old stud. Nicholas knows he shouldn't do this with 13 year olds but doesn't care too much as Walker is just so good at this thing

Walker: (whispers) Fuck me Nicholas Hamilton

Nicholas: (smirks) If you insist 

Nicholas pulls his suit down letting his 11.5 inch dick spring free as he pulls Walkers suit down and lines up his dick with Walker's ass and begins to slowly thrust in and out off him. Walker moans in pleasure as he penetrates him. They start making out while Nicholas starts to go harder and faster on Walker. This is the biggest dick Walker has had and the pool water definitely is helping it go smoother, that and Nicholas is not rough like Bryce or Noah or Ethan he makes sure not to hurt him while not going easy on him, Walker tells him to go harder and Nicholas happily complies with the boys request. Nicholas fucks Walker hard and fast as he feels himself getting close and then he cums in Walkers ass.

Walker: Wow

Nicholas: (smirks) good luck (pulls up his suit and runs off) 

Walker: What the fuck, I wanna cum 

someone taps on his shoulder 

Who might this be, find out next time

-Epsilon


	20. Ry Prior

In the pool

Walker: (turns towards him)

Ry: I can help you out my friend 

Walker checks Ry out he takes a minute to recognize him but he soon does, this is the kid who played Connor Henry's little cousin in IT Chapter 2.

Walker: I mean yea sure 

Ry: (starts jerking Walker) Nic does that 

Walker: Leaves ya hanging mmm

Ry: Yup kinda his specialty

Walker: Whatta Jerk, well you're cuter anyway 

Ry: Oh please you are just saying that

Walker: No I mean that, I truly do 

Ry: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Ry: You are a very great person, I always hoped you would be

Walker: So you have heard of me then 

Ry: We all have, I may or may not have a crush on you 

Walker: Awe Ry your so sweet, mmmmm and you know how to jerk a cock

Ry: Jerking is nothing i'll show you my real talent (takes a deep breath and then goes under and starts sucking) 

Walker: Oh my fucking god......(he cums) 

Ry: (comes up) see 

Walker: That is an impressive Talent

Ry: Why thank you 

Walker: (feels inside Ry's trunks and grabs his 8 incher) Nice size 

Ry: (blushes) Thanks again

Walker: Sit on the edge 

Ry: okay

Ry gets up on the on the edge Walker pulls Ry's dick out and starts sucking it causing Ry to moan in pleasure as Walker easily deepthroats the whole thing . Ry takes this opportunity to face fuck Walker. Walker didn't need that help however as Walker is a master sucker at this rate. It only Takes Ry a few minutes to reach the point of climax he then proceeds to fill Walker with his baby juices.

Ry: You certainly know how to treat a guy Walker. 

Walker: (pulls Ry into his embrace) Well my philosophy is treat others the way you yourself want to be treated 

Ry: That is a very good philosophy

Walker: I know right so smart for a blonde 

Ry: You are adorable (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back) I know right 

The Two play around a bit before making out again and then parting ways

I hope you guys enjoyed that, Let me know in the comment section down below

-Epsilon


	21. Finn Wolfhard

In the Hot Tub

After Walker's fun time with Nicholas and Ry he decides to relax and goes to the hot tub 

Walker: (sighs in relief) This is exactly what I needed today

Finn: Is that so

Walker: Holy Shit, how long have you been there 

Finn: Long enough Walker

Walker: You Know who I am, I of course know who you are.....Richie Tozier, Mike Wheeler part of two amazing gay ships Reddie and Byler, you're Finn Wolfhard 

Finn: Indeed I am, who was better Ry or Nic

Walker: You Saw huh 

Finn: Yup so? 

Walker: Ry he was great 

Finn: So I've Heard, best you have ever had

Walker: No, actually the best was believe it or not in a hot tub.....Hayden 

Finn: You say his name with such sadness 

Walker: I have had sex with a lot of guys these last few weeks and Hayden is one of the only guys I might say I could truly love. Sorry that was depressing. 

Finn: No I understand Playing Richie was easy because 

Walker: You're in love with Jack

Finn: He's amazing....but Asher ugh not important 

Walker: Well I don't think much is gonna come from Asher

Finn: You know Jack?

Walker: Well You could say......

Finn: You Fucked him didn't ya 

Walker: Yeah I did 

Finn: (sighs) It's cool 

Walker: You should go to him

Finn: He doesn't want me

Walker: Finn, he does 

Finn: I don't.......

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Finn: (kisses him back)

Walker: Give him some of that shit and he's yours 

Finn: You really think it is gonna be that easy.

Walker: I most certainly do.

Finn: I am gonna try

Walker: I am glad to be a help

Finn: (turns to leave) Be honest....Fav Character in Stranger Things

Walker: Uh.....Will sorry 

Finn: (smiles) I figured......Floor 10 room 15 

Walker: Floor 10 Room 15

Finn: Go check it out, a gift from me to you 

Walker: I will

Finn: Don't stress someday you will feel the way you feel about Hayden with someone else 

Walker: Maybe....but for now I just won't look for anything serious 

Finn: Understandable (kisses him and then leaves)

Walker: Good luck Finn

Another Hot Tub chat, who might be in the room???

-Epsilon


	22. Noah Schnapp

Outside of room 15 on the 10th floor

Walker: (knocks on the door)

Noah: (shirtless answers the door) How can I help you 

Walker: Schnapp (jaw drops)

Noah: How's it hanging Walker 

Walker: Bbbbbbyers 

Noah: (laughs) I'm just a regular guy like you Walker 

Walker: (sighs) you just know me because of piper right 

Noah: I have been a fan of you since before then, we actually met before 

Walker: When?

Noah: You Auditioned for the part of Charlie Brown, and uh

Walker: You did better than me obviously 

Noah: Thanks, how'd you find my room 

Walker: Finn

Noah: That little shit, come on in 

Walker: (he comes in) thanks 

Noah: Been swimming 

Walker: Uh Yeah, I'm not as good looking as you

Noah: Walker, you look amazing

Walker: you really think...

Noah, Kisses him passionately, and Walker Kisses him back right away and they start making out. Noah Pushes Walker onto the bed gets on top of him starts grinding him hard as the make out very very passionately. Noah has been Walkers top crush for ages and now he is alone with him in a hotel room making love to him and he's enjoying it like a whole lot, Walker's brain can hardly process it. Noah can tell how much Walker is enjoying this and he is not a bad lover at all. The amount of passion in the room right now is massive Walker makes out with Noah like there is no tomorrow, Noah pulls his shorts off revealing his 10 inch cock a massive size for a 15 year old, but Walker expected no less from Noah. Walker also pulls off his shorts and they decide to 69 one another. Walker easily deepthroats Noah, and Noah does the same to Walker . Noah loves his taste sometimes dick just tastes weird but not Walker he tastes good. Walker is using all his strength to not cum right then and there but that won't be happening yet oh no he was going to be getting fucked hard by Noah.

Walker: Noah Fuck Me Please

Noah: RIght away 

Noah repostions himself and lines up his cock with Walkers ass and begins thrusting in and out slowly but surely. Walker moans as Noah starts fucking him, Noah is no stranger to fucking and Walker can tell an appreciates this as he has dreaming of this moment since 2016 when a boy with a bowl cut ran away from a demogorgon right into his heart. Noah starts going faster and harder on Walker and starts making out with him while thrusting in and out of him. Walker moans in immense pleasure as Noah fucks him so well, without a doubt this is the best experience Walker has had as a bottom, maybe ever he is not sure if it is as good as with Hayden or Stefan but it certainly is close Top 3 without a shadow of a doubt. Noah feels the tingle and then he cums causing Walker to cum more than he has ever cummed before almost instantly.

Noah: Wow Walker (collapses right onto him)

Walker: That was beyond Amazing Noah I loved it so much 

Noah: (kisses him extremely passionately) Me too Walker

They make out for 30 minutes before they decide to hop in the shower to get cleaned up but they just have sex again, Walker decides to stay with Noah for the night to hang out and they have sex three more times.

Obviously I like Noah Schnapp a lot who doesn't he's great, what will Walker do next find out soon I hope you all liked it let me know in the comment section down below! 

-Epsilon


	23. Maxwell Jenkins

In Line at Comic Con

Walker: (reaches the front of the line) Mister Jenkins I just want to say I love you......your um work in Lost In Space!

Maxwell: Thanks who should I make it out to 

Walker: Walker Bryant

Maxwell: I thought that was you (hands him the picture) see ya around (winks at him)

Walker: (leaves and looks at the picture and the message) Woah

Maxwell: To Walker, call me 323-867-5309 Maxwell Jenkins

Walker: He wants me to call him!!!! FUCK YES

(4 Hours later)

In the Hotel Lobby

Walker: (looks at his phone) ugh (and then at the number) just fuck it (enters the number) 

(phone rings)

Maxwell: Hello it's Max I will not be voting for Donald Trump 

Walker: I hope not, you are only 15

Maxwell: Walker, I was hoping you would call we didn't have any time to talk in line, well listen I am Staying at the Embassy Suites Top Floor room 12

Walker: That's right next to mine!!!!

Maxwell: Well Isn't that special you should stop in 

Walker: I'll be there in five. 

Maxwell: Good

Walker runs to the elevator and pushes the button and begins to anticipate his visit with Maxwell. The Elevator he runs up to Maxwell's door and Knocks

Maxwell: Hey There Walker, come on in 

Walker: If you insist (blushes and enters) 

Maxwell: Ugh, those chairs at those tables are so annoying and fan girls ugh my back is killing me.

Walker: I can help you with that

Maxwell: Yeah?

Walker: Pop off your shirt and have a seat

Maxwell: Okay (takes off his shirt) feel free to make yourself comfortable (sits on the bed)

Walker: (takes off his shirt) Thanks (sits behind him and starts massaging Maxwell)

Maxwell: Fuuuuuck, that's the spot Walker, I bet any one off those fangirls would love to be your position, how unfortunate for them that I ain't about that life

Walker: Me either 

Maxwell: mmmmmm oh yeah?

Walker: 100 percent certified Gay

Maxwell: Is that so 

Walker: Mhm

Maxwell: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Maxwell turns around and pushes Walker onto the bed mounts him and starts making out with him. Walker grabs the back of Maxwell's head and starts grinding his crotch into Maxwell's as Max grinds right back. They stick their tongues down each others mouths and moan in pleasure as this make out session is already one of the greatest so far for both boys. Maxwell stands up and drops his shorts revealing his hard 9 inch cock, Walker also pulls his pants off as they reposition into 69 and begin to deepthroat each others cocks. Walker definitely feels that Maxwell is the best cock sucker he has ever encountered on his gay endeavours and feels like Maxwell and he just get each other. Maxwell is thinking the same thing as Walker is , Walker sucks dick with a purpose and he loves that about him. Walker turns and spreads his legs wide and then Maxwell does something no one ever has to him. He sticks his tongue in and starts eating Walker's ass out . Walker feels a sensation he has never felt as Maxwell does this too him and he absolutely loves it . Maxwell loves the taste of Walkers ass. After getting it all nice and lubed up Maxwell lines up his dick with Walker's ass and begins thrusting in and out of Walker nicely at first but as Walker's moans intensifie so to does Max's speed and hardness on Walker's prostate. He begins making out with Walker while fucking him vigorously, the sheer amount of passion in there kisses was electrifying! Without either of the boys saying a word they both cum simultaneously and collapse into each other's arms.

Walker: Okay that 

Maxwell: The Best sex ever

Walker: I agree Max you just know it all so well.

Maxwell: (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (kisses him back) you will be heading back to chicago

Maxwell: In the morning, I wish I could stay tomorrow is the Umbrella Academy Panel

Walker: Well then let's make the most of tonight 

Maxwell: Let's Have another round Tonight

Walker: (smirks) Raise a glass to freedom (Starts making out with him)

They have sex nine more times that night taking turns bottoming, they even do piss shots and they sleep maybe one whole hour.

I hope you guys liked that one Walker and Maxwell is a really good pair in my opinion let me know your thoughts in the comment section down below. 

-Epsilon


	24. Cameron Brodeur

In the Convention Hall 

Walker was walking and exploring the hall when he notices a completely empty line for a celeb it is the line for Cameron Brodeur young Luther in the Umbrella Academy. He decides to walk up to him. 

Walker: Hey Cameron

Cameron: (looks up) My First Visitor wow 

Walker: How long 

Cameron: Three Hours 

Walker: Why are people not flocking to see the cutest cast member

Cameron: (smiles) because you are the only one who thinks that my friend no one cares about the young ones except for Aidan

Walker: Aidan Gallagher is cute but blondes are better

Cameron: Blonde Gang (fist bumps Walker)

Walker: Hug?

Cameron: of course (comes out and embraces him tightly)

Walker: (smiles and doesn't let go) 

Cameron: (doesn't complain)

Walker: You are amazing

Cameron: You think so 

Walker: I know so (looks into his eyes) 

Cameron: Yeah (looks into his) 

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Cameron: (kisses him back) wow

Walker: Yeah

Cameron: (pulls him behind the curtain and starts making out with him)

Walker a little shocked to start quickly gets the hint and starts making out with Cameron. Cameron wraps his arms around Walker and the make out session intensifies. Cameron pulls off his shirt and Walker follows suit and then they resume the make out session. 

Walker: Aren't you worried about Aidan or someone walking by?

Cameron: Not at all they have 3 hour long lines not a soul will be back here Walker

Walker: Well in that case 

Walker pulls Cameron's pants down revealing his 10 inch cock he gives it a nice lick before taking the whole thing in his mouth with ease. Cameron moans in pleasure as Walker blows him so expertly, He starts to mouth fuck Walker and moan in pleasure as he does so. Walker looks up at Cameron, he his exact type he's kinda like an older more fit Stefan in his eyes. 

Walker: Fuck me 

Cameron: Oh Yeah? 

Walker: (pulls off his pants) do it 

Cameron picks Walker up and starts fucking him in the ass, Walker has never been fucked in such a way and he loves it Cameron starts thrusting in and out harder and faster on him Walker moans in immense pleasure as he does this to him. Walker starts making out with him as he starts too go faster and harder on him. Walker moans loudly and grasps onto Cameron tightly as they both simultaneously cum.

Cameron: Wow

Walker: Wow is right you did so Good

Cameron: Thanks (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: Of course

Cameron: I should probably uh sit at my table just in case 

Walker: of course (kisses him as they part ways)

I hope you guys liked it, see you next time

-Epsilon


	25. Aidan Gallagher

In the Convention Hall

Walker: (gets tapped on the shoulder) hello? 

Aidan: Hello Mister Bryant

Walker: Aidan, you know who I am 

Aidan: Mhm nice show you put on back there with Cameron

Walker: ummmm

Aidan: I won't tell anyone if you do as I say

Walker: I will do as you say 

Aidan: Excellent kiss me 

Walker: (kisses him passionately)

Aidan: (kisses him back) follow me

Walker: Uh okay (he does) 

Aidan: (pulls him into a photo booth and starts making out with him)

Walker: You could have just asked Aidan 

Aidan: I suppose now shut up and get that shirt off (takes off his)

Walker: (takes it off) As you wish 

They start making out again, its very passionate as per usual Walker is loving this con he's gotten so much action with all kinds of Hollywood celebs and he just loves it, Aidan whips out his Nine inch cock and pushes Walkers head down forcing him to start sucking. Walker would have done so willingly and starts deepthroating Aidan's cock causing him to moan in pleasure while Walker works his magic on the vegan's cock. Aidan pulls Walkers pants down sits him on his lap and starts thrusting in and out of him fast and hard causing them both immense pleasure. Walker loves doing this but it is getting a little less exciting hes noticing but no matter for now he just enjoys riding this dick like a champ, he kisses Aidan as they both cum simultaneously.

Aidan: Thanks Walker see ya (leaves)

Walker: Yeah (gets dressed and sits back down) What am I doing with my life

Walker seems to be questioning his choices, wonder what will happen next.

-Epsilon


	26. Casey Simpson

At A Vendors Table

Walker: (looking at a table of funko pops) Of course (picks up a funko of Number Five from The Umbrella Academy) 

Casey: They did a good job capturing his Aidanisms 

Walker: I always liked him better on NRDD but (looks up)

Casey: but what 

Walker: Ricky was my favorite quad 

Casey: are you just saying that

Walker: (shakes his head) nope I mean that

Casey: Out of her blonde love interests your my favorite 

Walker: Oh, Piper of course you know me through her

Casey: She isn't a good person she used you for drama, she will dump Lev for the views someday.

Walker: I know I want to get them out of their before it's to late 

Casey: That's a very honorable plan

Walker: I tried my hardest with Hayden but I failed 

Casey: He will come around

Walker: But....what if its too late (breaks down crying) 

Casey: Oh My hey (embraces him tightly) It's okay I got you 

Walker: (just lets it all out)

Casey: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) thanks Casey

Casey: of course

Walker: It means a lot....i'm such a slut

Casey: You're a 13 year old boy

Walker: Yeah I guess, but I just ugh fuck it 

he starts making out with Casey who doesn't complain in the slightest , Walker puts all these thoughts and feelings hes having aside and just embraces what he thinks he is a Slut. He starts to french kiss Casey causing him to moan in in pleasure, Casey stops him 

Casey: Walker you don't want this, you think it's 

Walker: Casey I do I want you

Casey: No you don't (kisses him passionately) you don't have to be this

Walker: It's all I got so why not embrace it, why not just take me up to your room and fuck me hard and then we go our separate ways just like everyone else 

Casey: Walker you

Walker: Forget it, i'll find someone else goodbye Casey (leaves) 

Casey: Oh dear poor guy. 

Poor Walker, Casey tried to help but he failed, I hope you guys how i'm giving Walker some personality now. Let me know what you think In the comment section down below. 

-Epsilon


	27. Rush Holland

At Rush's House

Walker: (knocks on the door) 

Rush: (answers) Walker Bryant, how'd you 

Walker: I know you Fuck Avi Angel on the regular, he told me that you love fucking blonde boys, that is part of the reason he dyes his hair. So he can get an ass full of Sexy Rush Holland dick. 

Rush: So you wanna fuck????

Walker: I'm not here to ask you to prom

Rush: Ight (pulls him into a passionate kiss)

Walker: (kisses him back)

Rush closes the door and leads Walker to his bedroom. He pushes Walker on the bed pulls his shirt off and starts making out with him, Walker moans in pleasure and shoves his tongue down Rush's throat as they french one another. Walker pulls of his shirt for the older boy to enjoy his shirtless body. Rush begins to mark Walker by giving him hickeys on his neck and down his chest. Walker loves this doing this is what he does best and he does not intend to stop anytime soon. Rush pulls off his shorts allowing his 8 inch cock to spring free Walker instantly starts to deepthroat the entirety of Rush's length. Rush is very impressed with the boys sucking skills. He grabs the back of Walker's head and starts too face fuck him. Walker wants the full thing he pulls off his pants lets his legs spread wide and tells rush to fuck him hard. Rush is very happy to comply with Walkers wishes he lines up his dick with his asshole and thrusts in hard and pulls out just as quick as he begins to fuck Walker. Walker screams Rush's name as he fucks him hard and fast. He loves this feeling it is what he would call the best feeling in the world. Rush starts to go harder and faster as Walker starts to make out with him. Rush has fucked many asses probably vaginas too, Rushes oozes Bisexueal enregy and it shows in his technique and Walker is not complaining whatsoever about this he just is enjoying the hardcore sex. Rush can tell Walker is a slut and hes just as bad he sees a bit of himself in Walker except he feels very Gay compared to himself who is bisexual but just when it comes to sex, he'd never date a guy and honestly probably not a girl either he is the type knock a bitch up then move to Canada. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and he knows he will not last much longer, he taps rush on the shoulder to tell him Rush gets the message and on the count of three both boys cum in unison. 

Walker: Thanks Rush

Rush: My pleasure, I have actually bottomed for one guy just one

Walker: Who got you on your knees huh 

Rush: You Know Avi obviously 

Walker: Yes

Rush: Well a certain older brother of his can make even a straight boy his bitch 

Walker: hmmm well then perhaps i should go to Arizona and get me a taste of Jonah Beck

Rush: Docius Magocious 

We all know the older brother im talking about. We will meet him next time see you then

-Epsilon


	28. Asher Angel

At the Angel Residence 

Walker: (peaks over the wall and sees Asher in the pool chillaxing) There he is in the flesh Asher Angel 

Asher: What the fuck 

Walker: oh shit (gets of the wall) 

Asher: Oh no you don't 

Walker: (tries to run)

Asher: (runs after him) 

Walker: Fuck

Asher: (tackles him) got ya 

Walker: I'm sorry Asher I was just to nervous 

Asher: I know you, you fucked my little brother a few weeks back in that hotel, your Walker Bryant, did Avi give you the address

Walker: Yes

Asher: How convenient that I am the only one home huh 

Walker: I am sorry....

Asher: Can it (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) mmm Asher that was Docius Magocius 

Asher: Did you seriously just quote Jonah Beck 

Walker: I sure did now how about you show a boy a good time safe word is SHAZAM!

Asher: You are such a fucking nerd.....but your cute so (starts making out with him) 

They stand up still making out Asher leads Walker into the backyard and reaches for the bottom off Walker's Shirt he rips it off and the heavy make out session intensifies Asher pulls Walkers phone and wallet out sets them neatly to the side and then pushes Walker into the pool and jumps in right after. Walker is a little shocked at first but Asher swims up and embraces him and the make out session resumes . Walker has been crushing on this dimpled cutie since 2017 when Andi Mack started. Asher can see why Avi let this boy fuck him he's a hella good kisser, what he didn't know was how much Walker has done and learned since his rendevouz with Avi. Walker starts hickeying Asher on his neck causing him to moan in pleasure as Walker does this too him, Asher soon returns the favor to him. Asher swims to the edge sits on it pulls his pants allowing his 11.5 inch dick to spring free. Walker looks at this massive dick and goes to work straight away. Asher moans in immense pleasure as Walker deepthroats him with ease. Walker is very happy with size and taste of Asher's dick it is easily the best tasting one he has had so far. Walker pulls his pants off comes out of the water sits on Asher's cock and takes it for a ride. Asher lets Walker ride him as he thrusts in and out of him. Walker starts making out with Asher as he rides the 17 year old pop star. There is a passion with this kiss Walker is feeling out of the rut he was kind of in, but this could be because he is riding one of his top crushes Asher Dov Angel . Asher starts thrusting harder and faster causing Walker to moan harder and faster. Asher feels the sensation in his dick as does Walker. They deepen their kissing and proceed to cum causing immense pleasure to both.

Walker: That was amazing Ash

Asher: I agree, so listen a famous friend of mine is actually here right now I think he's in the shower you should go pay him a visit

Walker: Is he hot

Asher: Oh One Hundred Percent

Walker: Well then wish me luck

Asher: You won't need it. 

I wonder who this famous friend is, find out next time. 

-Epsilon


	29. Thomas Kuc

In the Bathroom

Thomas: Asher is that you (just wearing a towel)

Walker: You look sexy

Thomas: Thanks, but who are you 

Walker: Walker is the name and we are going to kiss now

Thomas: We are 

Walker: Yup (kisses him passionately)

Thomas: (kisses him back) thanks

Walker: (strips) get to it 

Thomas drops his towel letting his 10 inch cock spring free, Walker drops to his knees and starts sucking right away. Thomas is very impressed by the boys skill at cock sucking and moans in pleasure as hes being blown. Walker isn't messing around anymore he's all about getting down to business these days. He lays down on the floor lets his legs spread wide. Thomas gets the message and lines up his cock with the boys ass and he then thrusts in and out off him beginning to fuck him vigorously , Walker moans in pleasure as Thomas does this to him, although it kinda feels pointless at this point. But it feels good at this moment, Thomas starts going harder and faster on him shoving all 10 inches in each time. Thomas feels that amazing tingle his cock as does Walker. They both cum simultaneously.

Walker: Um thanks 

Thomas: I had fun 

Walker: Good, I have to go (runs off) 

Poor Walker, He's just not feeling anything but worthlessness who can pull him out of this funk find out next time.

-Epsilon


	30. Romeo Beckham

(One Week Later)

At IHOP

Walker: (orders his food) Thanks 

Romeo: (with his family notices Walker sitting all alone) Hmm I'll be back (approaches Walker)

Walker: (spits his drink) Romeo Beckham!!!!!

Romeo: Ello Love (sits across from him) 

Walker: Why are you how are you 

Romeo: Dad has an event here in LA so he brought Mum, Myself, Cruz and Harper with, Brooklyn was busy so here we are

Walker: And you decided to talk to me 

Romeo: Had to beat Cruz to it 

Walker: What?!

Romeo: Oh Nothing, you looked lonely sitting here all by your lonesome fiddling with your cutlery. No girlfriend or anything

Walker: That's because i'm single and well...

Romeo: Well

Walker: Gay 

Romeo: I see wanna know a secret 

Walker: Sure

Romeo: (whispers) Me too 

Walker: I think i just came a little (covers his mouth) I mean

Romeo: (smirks) It's bloody sexy don't worry love okay (takes his hand)

Walker: I don't know what too

Romeo: I need to use the facilities, see ya (winks and leaves)

Walker: Did he just, I think he did I should (notices Cruz staring at him and waves on his way to the restroom)

In the Restroom

Romeo: How convenient that you had to go as well

Walker: Shut the fuck up (kisses him passionately) 

Romeo: (kisses him back) mmm you know how to kiss you sexy thing 

Walker: (pulls of his shirt) and you know how to talk

Romeo: Don't act like you wouldn't jizz you bloody trousers just by my accent (takes off his shirt) 

Walker: My point exactly (pulls him into a stall) 

Walker and Romeo start making out with one and another, this british stud was just what Walker needed to reinvigorate his gay spark and he can tell Romeo was happy to light it. Romeo has had his eye on Walker for a while ever since he caught Cruz wanking too one of Walker's videos Cruz might be his annoying kid brother but he can't deny the kid has taste. Walker interlocks his tongue with the 17 year old brit and is just loving every minute of it and he hopes Romeo is too. Romeo is very much enjoying this as he begins to hickey the young lad causing him immense pleasure. Walker drops too his knees and pulls down Romeos trousers allowing his 11 inch cock to spring free. Walker goes right to work and starts deepthroating all 11 inches with ease. Walker sucks better than any girl ever has or guy for that matter he knows he picked a good one and hes glad he acted before Cruz, he can have sloppy seconds if he wants. Walker drops his pants and let's romeo pick him up and begin to fuck him. Romeo does so and kisses him passionately as he begins to thrust in and out vigorously. Walker moans loudly not caring who hears him as Romeo easily fucks him. Romeo loves how cute the younger boy looks riding his massive dick. Walker moans Romeos name loud enough to be heard throughout the restaurant probably but he really doesn't give a shit what people think. Romeo extremely turned on by this boy feels the cum ready to fill him up.

Romeo: I'm close love

Walker: Together

Romeo: Aye 

(they cum simultaneously) 

Walker: Wow Romeo that was truly amazing 

Romeo: Thanks, I had a bloody brilliant time 

Walker: (kisses him extremely passionately) It was perfect 

Romeo: (smiles) anytime (he grabs his clothes and leaves) 

Walker gets dressed returns to his tabel eats his meal, and pays up and turns to leave the restaurant he steps outside and is shoved up against the side of building by a pissed of 15 year old brit.

I wonder who is so pissed at Walker huh, come on we all know who it is well a cliffhanger is a cliffhanger see you soon

-Epsilon


	31. Cruz Beckham

Outside of IHOP

Walker: What the hell

Cruz: You bloody fucking wanker, how dare you 

Walker: How dare I what 

Cruz: Let Romeo fuck you, that's just not cool

Walker: Aw Cruzy do you have a crush on me

Cruz: YES, and Romeo bloody well knows that!!!

Romeo: (waves)

Cruz: Oh go fuck yourself (flips him off) 

Walker: Cruzy baby there is plenty of Walker to go around and you wanna know something 

Cruz: What!

Walker: (whispers) you are the hottest Beckham

Cruz: Bloody right I am (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) best kisser too

Cruz: Yeah, that's not the only department I beat Romeo in!

Walker: mmm well let's see you put your money where your mouth is Beckham 

Cruz: OHHHHHHH I have a place to put my mouth (drops to his knees) 

Walker: Hmm I think I like this idea (whips out his cock)

Cruz: Seven Inches, not bad (starts sucking)

Walker: Ahhhhhhh fuck yeah Cruz, its been awhile since I have had a guy suck me 

Cruz: Romeo probably just fucked you raw didn't he

Walker: Well I blew him 

Cruz: Romeo might now how to fuck, but he doesn't know anything about making love

Waker: mmm are you gonna show me loving huh Cruzy 

Cruz: I most certainly am my scrumptious crumpet (starts making out with him) 

Walker cannot believe Cruz just called him that, the sheer passion in Cruz's kissing is enough to make any boy fall in love and Cruz is definitely a boy Walker could really truly love. Cruz hates it when Romeo swoops and tries to steal his crushes away from him he did so to Johnny Orlando, Carson Lueders, Asher Angel and others but Walker clearly prefers him some Cruz and he couldn't be more excited to prove just how much better the younger Beckham is in all departments. Walker is so horny for this british boy they hop in the flatbed of an nearby pickup truck and Walker pulls Cruz's trousers down allowing his 11.5 inch cock to spring free.

Walker: You're!!!

Cruz: Bigger than Romeo, yes I am I said All Departments didn't I 

Walker smirks and begins to deepthroat Cruz's very impressive length. Cruz moans in pleasure as Walker works his magic on his baby maker even though Cruz never sees himself using it for its intended purpose, no he sees himself using it on this boy here to prove once and for all who the superior Beckham brother is. Walker spreads his legs wide and Cruz repostions himself and eats Walker's ass out causing him to moan in preparation for penetration. Cruz soon lines up his dick with Walkers ass and begins slowly thrusting in and out of him causing both boys immense pleasure. Cruz starts making out with Walker very very Passionately as he fucks him faster and harder on the flatbed of this random strangers pickup truck. He goes harder and faster causing him to reach the point where he is ready to climax. 

Cruz: I'm Close....

Walker: FUCKKKK (Cums) 

Cruz: Bloody Hell (Cums) 

Walker: (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Cruz: (kisses him back) 

Walker: I love you 

Cruz: I love you too (kisses him again)

Walker: Easily the best I have had.

Cruz: (pulls on his clothes) I need to go ask my mum something stay here okay

Walker: I'm not going anywhere 

Cruz: Good (runs off)

Walker: (smiles) Cruz Beckham 

The flatbed lid starts to close

Walker: Oh Shit (the car moves so he just decides to lay down)

The car drives off

Walker: Forgive me Cruzy, where the hell am I going to end up

So Walker has been kidnapped or is it a misunderstanding, also who ships Cruz and Walker I do, let me know in the comment section down below

-Epsilon


	32. Carson Lueders

Trapped in the Flatbed of a Pickup Truck

Walker: This is just great 

(the truck comes to a stop)

Walker: Oh boy where am I, whos driving probably an 80 year old who will beat me up and charge me with public indecency or some shit 

(the lid opens)

Carson: Walker Bryant

Walker: (sighs in relief) Phew just a sexy 19 year old pop singer 

Carson: I saw the show you and Cruz put on in my truck 

Walker: Sorry, it was just the most convenient place....wait you knew i was in here, have I been kidnapped 

Carson: You could interpret it that way or you can learn your lesson 

Walker: My lesson

Carson: Mhm, when you have sex on the flatbed of someones pick up (grabs him)

Walker: What Happens 

Carson: People get upset that you didn't invite them (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) so now what are you gonna do huh

Carson: Punish you 

Walker: I have been a very naughty boy 

Carson: Very

He pulls of his shirt and starts making out with still nude younger boy and Walker is very happy to let this happen as Carson has always been a crush of his. Carson saw the whole thing go down with Cruz and he is not ashamed that he is doing this with Walker. Walker starts french kissing the older boy as he french kisses him back. Walker has been a fan of Carson since like 2016 but Carson came off as very straight to him. Carson had always been gay MattyB, Hayden Summerall, and Johnny Orlando proved that in the many sexual encounters they have had with one another. Walker does feel bad about ditching Cruz but knows he will understand what happened but he isn't gonna worry about that right now for now he was going to enjoy this time he has with Carson. Carson pulls down his pants revealing his 11 inch cock and Walker goes right to work at sucking this dick deepthroating it with such ease. Carson is very impressed with this boys ability to suck dick, he starts face fucking him. Walker has been such a bottom lately he kinda misses his top days but he's been with older hotter boys as of late so he understands why he's had to bottom so much, honestly he thinks he might prefer it to topping so he lays back and spreads his legs for Carson, who quickly lines up his dick with the boys ass and begins to thrust in and out of him causing both boys to moan in immense pleasure. Carson begins to fuck him harder and faster as Walker pulls him into a kiss, Walker is very much enjoying this little did he know what he was in for over the remainder of this day. 

Walker: I'm close Carson

Carson:Me too 

(they cum)

Walker: that was amazing 

Carson: Unfortunately that was just Part One of Ten 

Walker: Excuse me

Carson: You messed with what we call The House of Epsilon

Walker: Oh no 

Carson: Oh Yes, it's your turn!!!

Someone grabs Walker

Uh oh, It looks like Walker is in for a 10 part ordeal, will he make it out, find out over the next nine chapters

-Epsilon


	33. Johnny Orlando

In The Driveway of The House of Epsilon

Johnny: Walker Bryant, you naughty little boy 

Walker: Johnny Orlando

Johnny: (shakes his head) Time to teach you a lesson young man 

Walker: I would love that 

Johnny: (grabs him by the dick)

Walker: Ahhhhh 

Johnny: Move Along 

Johnny pulls Walker into the house and leads him into the front room

Walker: What is

Johnny rolls out a table with straps and pushes Walker onto it and Straps him into it.

Walker: This isn't necessary Johnny I fully consent to sex you don't need to...

Johnny: (gags him) Stop talking 

Johnny strips nude revealing his 11 inch cock instantly causing Walker to get harder than he was to begin with. Johnny notices this 

Johnny: You are very excited about this aren't you, you naughty slut

Walker: (nods) mmmmmmhmmm

Johnny takes the gag out but quickly replaces it with his cock as he begins mouthfucking him. Walker enjoys this very much especially cuz Johnny is another pop star who he's been dreaming off for years, although he never imagined it would be like this he isn't going to complain this Johnny Orlando for fucks sake. Johnny is very happy with how easily Walker just deepthroats him and how willingly he is doing everything, he knows the straps are unnecessary and pointless he likes the level of kinkyness it adds to this whole thing and The Boys of The House of Epsilon are very kinky fuckers. Johnny quickly pulls his cock out from the depths of Walkers throat and decides not to replace the gag and moves towards Walkers ass lines up his cock and rams the whole thing in his ass hard causing Walker to scream Johnny's name this gives Johnny a massive smile as he dominates this boy. Walker is very happy to be dominated by this 17 year old sex symbol and long time crush off his. Johnny unstraps Walker not pulling out however, Walker gets picked up and he wraps his arms and legs around Johnny and starts making out with his crush. Johnny still thrusting hard and fast bucking his hips hard and fast is very happy to be making out with Walker one of the most willing boys he has ever had the pleasure of fucking the living shit out off. Walker countinuely moans Johnny's name in between kisses causing Johnny very immense pleasure. While initially scared of what might happen next to him, there is a certain level of excitement about it too as he feels the familiar tingle in his cock, he only lasts about 20 more seconds before he bursts. Johnny gets some of Walkers cum on his face he licks it up very sexually and continues to fuck Walker who is still a massive moaning mess. Johnny would love to keep fucking this adorable 13 year old youtube star but he knows he can't hold it in any longer and he still has eight more trials to complete so he reluctantly cumms inside the boy. 

Walker: Wow Johnny that was amazing 

Johnny: Thanks.....I mean of course it was slut (drops him on the ground)

Walker: Ow

Johnny: Um wait here for the next trail if you run it will be worse for you (leaves)

Walker: (smiles) You are very Welcome Johnny, oh boy whats next

What is next find out next time

-Epsilon


	34. Hayden Summeral

In the Living Room of The House of Epsilon

Hayden: Well Hello There 

Walker: (sitting on the couch) How Many hot singers does this house have 

Hayden: (Kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back) Straight to it then 

Hayden: You are a talker (strips)

Walker: Everyone always...

Hayden cuts him off as he starts making out with Walker, Hayden is much closer to Walkers age and it shows in his lack of aggressiveness towards Walker. Walker begins to french kiss the boy causing both parties immense pleasure. Hayden starts hickeying him.Soon later Hayden pulls his pants down revealing his 8.5 inch cock, Much smaller than what Walker has been dealing with lately but he doesn't care as he goes to work and starts deepthroating Hayden's dick. Walker is very good at this thing and Hayden takes notice to it. He runs his hands through Walker's blondes locks as he bucks his hips face fucking Walker a bit. This causes both immense pleasure. Hayden gives Walker a very passionate kiss before he lines up his cok with Walker's ass and begins thrusting in and out of Walker's very loose asshole. Walker is very much enjoying these trials right now getting fucked by three hot singers in a row he can't help but anticipate what's gonna happen next. Hayden starts thrusting in and out even harder and faster causing Walker to moan Hayden's name out loud. Hayden starts making out with Walker as he continues to vigorously fuck him and feels very bad for him as he know what is about to happen to the poor cutie but he knows he must face the trials and do so without flinching in order to succeed. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock as does Hayden and the proceed to cum simultaneously. 

Walker: Wow Hayden

Hayden: (kisses him passionately) Good Luck 

Walker: Oh come on this has been nothing 

Hayden: You sweet boy (leaves) 

Walker: (laughs) Oh Hayden....kind reminds me of my Hayden

(a whip is whipped in Walker's direction) 

Uh oh can Walker succede on this next trial involving a whip? Find out soon 

-Epsilon


	35. Jacob Sartorius

Warning this chapter will be disturbing Featuring Heavy Smut and Borderline Rape.

On the couch in The House of Epsilon

Jacob: (whips Walkers arm) STAND UP SLUT

Walker: Oh shit 

Jacob: (whips him again) I SAID UP

Walker: Fuck okay! (he stands)

Jacob: (Slaps him hard) watch that fucking dirty mouth you whore 

Walker: (pissed) sorry daddy 

Jacob: That's right daddy turn the hell around 

Walker: (does so)

Jacob: Slut (whips his ass) 

Walker: (screams in pain) 

Jacob: Pathetic (whips him again) 

Walker: Harder!

Jacob: Alright! (whips him harder!) 

Walker: (holding back tears)

Jacob: I see those tears you slut (whips his legs) on your fucking knees now 

Walker gets on his knees as Jacob strips naked then proceeds to put a collar on Walker and tie the whip to it. Walker notices Jacob's pathetic 6 inch cock and chuckles a little bit infuriating Jacob who pulls tight on the whip choking Walker. He then proceeds to ram his cock down Walkers throat. Walker deepthroats it with ease he can tell that Jacob wanted him to gag that wasn't gonna happen when Walker has had cocks nearly double this tiny cock especially for a sexually active 17 year old. Jacob just pissed at how easy this is for him slaps him hard then pushes him on to his back spits in his face and lines up his cock with Walker's ass and rams the whole thing in very hard, but Walker doesn't even flinch and just laughs as Jacob struggles to do anything but annoy him. 

Walker:You suck at this big time 

Jacob: You FUCKING SLUT (starts strangling Walker)

He continues doing this and resumes fucking him. Walker is choking and struggling for air flailing his arms and legs all over the place. Jacob laughs and slaps him hard as Walker starts to loose color in his face. Walker struggles to reach for his arms as he begins to lose consciousness. Jacob cums in his ass

Jacob: I'm not gonna kill you silly (takes the collar off) even though you fucking deserve it (he proceeds to piss on him before leaving the room) 

Walker: (just breaks down crying) at least I fucking passed 

I am so sorry, that was very hard to write but Jacob is so frustrating he's hot but annoying as hell, I promise the next guy will be way way way nicer please don't hate in the comments I do not condone this material whatsoever

-Epsilon


	36. Matt Lintz

On the floor of the House of Epsilon 

Matt: (just sighs) Jacob you bastard (helps Walker up to the couch) 

Walker: (still crying) Thank you. 

Matt: Jacob has major problem he's so unconfident in himself he thinks hurting people will help him get somewhere in life. 

Walker: (wipes his tears) Henry

Matt: Huh?

Walker: From the Walking Dead you played the older cuter version of Henry

Matt: Hey now Macsen had a real glow up 

Walker: Oh I know, I love the both of you Henry was my favorite character on the show, i threw my phone when i saw your beautiful head on the pike 

Matt: Awe Thanks that means a lot

Walker: of course 

Matt: You'll have a few scars from him 

Walker: Fuck his ass

Matt: Oh I have not pleasing at all

Walker: (laughs and then winces in pain) 

Matt: Here (pulls out some ointment) 

Walker: Thanks (takes it) um 

Matt: Need some help 

Walker: Please 

Matt: Of course (starts rubbing the ointment) 

Walker: You are so nice what are you doing in a place like this 

Matt: Just cause I am a nice guy that doesn't mean I don't like Sex

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Matt: (kisses him back) I can get you out of here if you want Walker 

Walker: No, I want to complete the trials, I want to have sex with someone who deserves it you Matt

With that they began to make out with one another, Matt kissing him with actual love and care and no sloppiness about it just pure passion and perfection. Walker feels so much better now if had been anyone but Matt next he probably would have lost it. Jacob was definitely the worst experience he's ever had to go from that to Matt might seem jarring to some but this is exactly what he needed, Matt makes sure to be careful watching for sore spots on the poor guy. Matt asks him if he wants to go on Walker assures him he does with that 19 year old pulls his pants down exposing his 12 inch dick. Walker's jaw drops at the sheer size of Matt's enormous monster cock. 

Walker: That is huge 

Matt: I know almost too big 

Walker: Not at all who knew Matty Van Patten was packing a fucking ruler length 

Matt: Omg you saw Pixels

Walker: I did Stevie Taggert 

Matt: and the Alienist.....WOW

Walker has started to deepthroat the entirety of Matt's Length. It is the biggest and best dick Walker has ever had and the Walking Dead star it is attached too makes it all the better he wonders what Macsen has going on if his brother is packing this size at least 10 he would assume but no matter right now he is enjoying the older of the two Lintz bros. Matt repostions into the 69 position and begins sucking Walker. Matt is very good at sucking he's easily able to deepthroat all 7 of Walker's inches the passion in the room is electric enough to power all of New York City, Walker feels safe and protected right now as Matt seems to be a person who truly cares. Matt has never wanted to be a knight in shining armor but he has never strayed from his values as a true man and decent human being. Walker and Matt continue to deepthroat one another for several minutes and then...

Walker: I'm Ready

Matt: Are you sure

Walker: I'm Sure (kisses him extremely passionately) 

Matt kisses him back then he proceeds to line his monster cock up with Walkers asshole, he takes extra care to be gentle as he thrusts in on him stopping at any sign of discomfort, Walker assures him he wants this and he won't hurt him, Matt picks up the pace with this reassurance but still keeping his guard up once again proving just how vailent Matt truly is. Walker and Matt start making out with one another as Matt let's the cock use its own mind and picks up the intensity of the thrusts which Walker loves causing him to moan out Matt's name with a passion and a love unseen to the world. Matt feels the tingle in his monster cock and he can tell Walker is using all his strength to hold his in, Matt releases his sperm into the depths of Walker's asshole setting of a chain reaction causing Walker to cum a lot. 

Walker: Matt that was so amazing (breaks down crying) 

Matt: (embraces him) Hey I got you I loved it too 

Walker: Just thank you I truly needed that, you are the best person I have ever met Matthew LIntz

Matt: I just always treat everyone with the decency they deserve 

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Matt: (kisses him back) sure you want to continue 

Walker: I am

Matt: In that case he's waiting for you in the kitchen 

Walker: Thanks again Matt (kisses him one last time)

Matt: (kisses him back) It was my honor 

Walker: (smiles and heads for the kitchen) 

See I said much Nicer, Matt Lintz is my favorite celebrity of all time and I have a massive crush on him, this chapter was me expressing my feelings about Matt through Walker, I hope you enjoyed. 

-Epsilon


	37. Macsen Lintz

In the Kitchen of the House of Epsilon 

Macsen: Hey Walker

Walker: Macsen, you are here too 

Macsen: Eat up (hands him a plate) you look tired and hungry

Walker: Thanks a million sexy, so do you and your brother 

Macsen: Have sex, yes we do very often have for like 8 Years 

Walker: Shit thats fucking hot. 

Macsen: How's you get yourself into this 

Walker: I had sex with Cruz Beckham in the flatbed of Carson's truck 

Macsen: So he sent you on the trials typical Carson

Walker: He does this often

Macsen: Yup well one of them does 

Walker: That was good thank you Macsen

Macsen: Of course 

Walker: (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Macsen: (kisses him back) Wow Walker you got game 

Walker: Why thank you Macsen 

Macsen pulls of his shirt and starts making out with him. Walker instantly can tell that Matt was the one who taught Macsen to make out and he's not complaining about this his kissing is great. The sheer passion is just as electrifying as it is great. Macsen can taste his brother on Walker's breath and hes doesn't care as it is a great taste. They begin to french kiss one another knowing each others next move without really even trying. Walker begins to hickey Macsen causing him immense passion. Macsen pulls down his pants revealing his 11 inch cock, Walker should have expected as much from a Lintz brother he just smiles and then begins to deepthroat Macsen's entire cock with ease. Macsen moans in pleasure as Walker does this he has a such a talent at this thing as he has obviously had a whole lot of practice. Walker looks up at the cute boy moans in pleasure. Macsen repostions himself into the 69 position and begins to deepthroat Walker while he still deepthroats him. 

Macsen: You have Talent Walker

Walker: Why thank you Macsen, now fuck me 

Macsen: Okay Eager Beaver 

Macsen lines up his dick with Walker's ass and slowly begins to thrust in and out. Walker moans in pleasure as Macsen begins to fuck him once again using a technique very similar to that of Matt. Macsen likes just how loose his ass and begins making out with him. Walker loves this feeling that Macsen is providing this pleasure to him. Macsen picks up the pace fucking Walker harder and faster. Walker moans Macsen's name out loud giving Macsen an extra level of horyness causing him to once again pick the speed and intensity of the fucking. Walker won't be able to last much longer but who can last long when being fucked by a Lintz brother, no one that's right. Macsen feels that familiar tingle in his cock and Walker does as well they both cum at the exact same moment before collapsing into each other's Embrace.

Walker: Just wow

Macsen: As I said before you have talent kid. 

Walker: I have had a lot of practice my friend and I still have four more levels to go

Macsen: Good luck my friend 

Walker: (kisses him passionately) Thanks 

What will be the next trial find out next time

-Epsilon


	38. MattyB

In The Gaming room of The House of Epsilon

Walker: Wow what an epic room, expensive pc's 

MattyB: Top of the Line 

Walker: MattyB! 

MattyB: That's what they call me

Walker: This house is amazing!

MattyB: (takes off his shirt) You Think

Walker: and it just got better 

MattyB: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back and feels up his abs) 

MattyB pulls him in as they start making out with one another Walker loves this feeling that Matty is providing him. He is very impressed with his skills in the kissing department, little does he know this is just the tip of the iceberg.. They start french kissing giving immense pleasure. Matty starts to give Walker hickeys up and down his chest and neck making Walker go weak at the knees, he falls to them. This was his plan Matty pulls down his pants revealing his 10 inch dick. Walker licks his lips and then goes to work on the cock. Matty is very impressed by his sucking skills how easily he deepthroats all 10 inches with such ease. This is second nature to Walker at this point he's had sex like 10 times today alone so he's very in the zone. Soon later Walker spreads his legs for Rapper and signals him to begin. Matty picks up on the signs and lines up his dick with Walker's ass and Begins slowly thrusting in and out off him. Walker moans in pleasure as Matty picks up the pace fucking him harder and faster. Matty loves the feeling of Walker's ass and is glad to be fucking him vigorously. Matty is another Singer that Walker has been obsessed with for years he obviously has a type, Blonde Singer with Abs. I mean who the hell wouldn't think MattyB is hot as hell, Straight guys that' right but any gay bi guy or girl has no taste if they don't. They start making out with one another as Matty keeps on the fucking the fuckitey fuck out of Walker. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to cum a lot. Matty sees this and follows suit filling Walker's ass with his baby juices. 

Walker: wow that was amazing Matty 

MattyB: Thanks Walker, are you having fun 

Walker: For the most part, Jacob is a prick

MattyB: He is a dick, with a small dick 

Walker: (laughs) damn right 

MattyB: (kisses him) enjoy the rest of the trials 

Walker: (kisses him back) I will

2016 called, I forgot how much I was crushing on MattyB hard back then. Anyway will Walker make it through the trials, find out soon.

-Epsilon


	39. Joey Birlem

In the Home Gym of The House of Epsilon

Joey: (Working out Shirtless) Well Hey Walker 

Walker: Joey Birlem, your fucking cute....but your really good friends with Jacob so like I am a little nervous 

Joey: Jacob is a freak in the sheets I love it but its a bit much for some I understand and respect that. 

Walker: That's good, You are extremely sexy looking especially right now with those defined sweat covered abs. 

Joey: (places Walker's hand on his abs) Like What you feel 

Walker: (feels them up) I like it a lot. 

Joey: Ready for Number Eight

Walker: Yes sir

Joey: (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Joey pulls Walker into his warm embrace and starts making out with him. Joey knows how to kiss very well. Walker can tell Joey is very Bisexual in the way he kisses and that he takes after jacob in terms of intensity but didn't pick up on his harsh harmful tendencies which is an amazing thing. The make out session is intense and electrifying both boys know what they are doing. Walker is very much enjoying his time with the 18 year old Instagram Star. Joey has been doing this for 13 years so he is very knowledgeable on this topic, guys only came into the picture in 2017 when Jacob and he fooled around and he discovered his secret love for cock but for Joey Vagina is where it's at. Joey pulls down his pants revealing his 10 inch cock, Walker gets on his knees and starts sucking the older boy with ease. Joey like all the other house members is very impressed with Walker's cock sucking skills how he is able to deepthroat 10 inches like it's nothing . Walker was a natural born cock sucker and he's finally using this talent. Walker spreads his legs wide for Joey. Joey licks his lips kisses Walker and the lines up his cock with Walker's asshole and begins to thrust in and out. Walker has come to accept the fact that he is going to be on bottom for all 10 trials and he honestly isn't to bothered by it. Joey picks up the pace and starts fucking Walker faster and Harder than before, causing both to moan in pleasure as Walker starts making out with Joey while he fucks him hard. Joey feels himself ready to cum he tells Walker who is also ready and on the count of three they simultaneously cum.

Walker: Yup way better than Jacob

Joey: Why thank you (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) you are very welcome 

Joey: Head to the screening room 

Walker: It shall be done 

Two Left, whos next find out next time

-Epsilon


	40. William Franklyn-Miller

In The Screening Room of The House of Epsilon

Walker: (enters the screening room) Wow this mansion is amazing 

William: Deadset Mate

Walker: Omg.....of course there is Aussie in this house.

William: Aye Mate I'm from Straya 

Walker: Arrow, Slade's son that's where i know you 

William: Crickey you're a bit of a Dag ain't ya mate 

Walker: A dag? 

William: Relax it's what we call a Nerd 

Walker: Cuz I watch Arrow 

William: Nah its an Gnarly show Lad

Walker: You look amazing 

William: Defo (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

William: I reckon you are looking to get into my Daks 

Walker: If that means Pants...

William just smiles and pulls him into a passionate kiss and starts making out with him. Walker pulls of the aussies shirt and takes a moment to admire his abs before resuming the make out session. William was intensifying his aussieness for Walker as William was actually born in england and just lived in Australia since 2013, he does this cuz he knows Australian accents turn Americans on and he was right Walker is dying for the accent. The make out session intensifies with every moment. Walker pulls down Williams uh Daks and allows his 9 inch cock to spring free, he takes a moment to admire said cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth with ease. William moans in pleasure as the American boy does what he does best, William repostions himself into Sixty-Nine and begins to suck Walkers 7 incher causing him immense pleasure. Soon later Walker readies himself to be ready for Will's cock, William picks up on this and repostions himself and lines up his cock with Walker's ass and begins thrusting in and out slowly but surely. Walker moans in pleasure as William begins fucking him harder and faster he pulls him into his embrace and starts making out with him. Walker instantly was crushing on him when he was first introduced to this boy on that episode of Arrow back in 2017 when it aired. Walker is a moaning mess which is turning William on quite a lot he picks up the pace and vigorousity of the fucking. William feels that familiar tingle in his cock and he proceeds to fill Walker with his baby juices setting off a chain reaction causing Walker to cum as well.

Walker: Wow that was amazing 

William: Fair Dinkum! (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) I have no idea what you are saying but I love the way you say it.

William: One more to go 

Walker: Indeed 

Who will the last one be, Yes I had too lookup australian slang to write this hope you enjoyed let me know in the comment section down below.

-Epsilon


	41. Levi Miller

Outback by the the Pool of the House of Epsilon

Walker: Of course this place has an amazing pool

Levi: G'day Mate 

Walker: And a sexy lifeguard on duty 

Levi: Deadset 

Walker: Levi Miller from Pan and a Wrinkle in Time 

Levi: Your a fan I see

Walker: What can I say Hot Aussie boys are a turn on

Levi: Deadset (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (kisses him back) let's get to it 

With that Levi pulls his swim suit off and starts making out with Walker. Two hot Australian boys in a row Walker is scoring in this house 4 hot singers, The Lintz Brothers, 2 hot Aussies a sexy instagram star, and Jacob. Walker takes a moment to Admire Levi's 10 inch cock before sucking the whole thing with ease. Levi is very impressed with the boy and his skills sucking a cock. Walker loves pleasing his crushes like this and plans to keep on pleasing them. Levi gives Walker a blowjob too before lining up his dick with his asshole and thrusts in slowly. Walker Moans in pleasure as Levi fucks him. Levi loves how Walker is so willing and eager to please him he picks up the speed and fucks him harder causing Walker too moan even harder, Walker is just a moaning mess at this point this being the 12th time he has had sex today with 12 diffrent guys. He's not complaining though this has been the best day of his life and Levi is just that cherry on top of it all. Levi pulls Walker into his embrace as he starts making out with him while fucking him very hard and very fast. Walker feels it cumming and knows he won't last much longer he just lets it all out, causing the 17 year old Aussie to also cum.

Levi: Not Bad at all kid

Walker: Thanks (kisses him passionately) 

Levi: (kisses him back) Congratulations 

Walker: Oh my god I completed the trial

(applause can be heard)

Walker: (turns towards the applause) 

Carson: You did it You completed the Trials 

Johnny: and did an excellent job if i do say so myself.

Walker: I had so much fun guys this place and nine out of ten of you are awesome (glares at Jacob)

Jacob: You Little bitch 

Matt: Back the hell off

Macsen: or else

Hayden: We actually have another member of the house you met a few weeks back

Walker: Oh who?

MattyB: Rush Holland

Walker: Oh Yeah 

William: The House of Epsilon is meant to have 12 people 

Joey: Last year we lost a brother 

Walker: Who

Levi: Cameron Boyce, he was the one who started this group

Carson: Ever since he passed we have been looking for someone to fill that void he left behind, that's why I sent you on that trial do you think I give a fuck about you having sex with Cruz on my flatbed, fuck no It was just to good an opportunity to resist....Walker we want you to join the house.

Jacob: The fuck we do!

Johnny: Your out btw Jacob we talked it over Rush has found a suitable replacement in that of Asher Angel. 

Jacob: Excuse me

Carson: The vote was unanimous what you did to Walker crossed the line 

Matt: Pack your Bags and get out

Macsen: 30 minutes or else 

Hayden: Time's a ticking 

Jacob: Joey

Joey: I agree with my brothers 

Jacob: (grabs Walker) You little bitch

Walker: Fuck the hell off Jacob 

(he storms off) 

Carson: So what do you say Walker, will you Join the House of Epsilon 

Walker: Wow, I am so honored I am so much younger than most of you and its beyond awesome that you guys want me to join the house, It is amazing I love it and you guys....kicking Jacob to the curb for me it means everything, I love sex just as much as all of you. 

Johnny: This sounds a lot like a yes. 

Walker: I.......Can't not now at least, I just barely realized my true self as much as I love sex with no strings attached....I get to attached and I owe some people an explanation, I want a boyfriend I have choices, heck anyone of you would be great but you live this amazing life. Maybe in a few years i'll reconsider 

Carson: (sighs) I Understand

Walker: Might I suggest Romeo Beckham, I think he would fit in perfect with this group.

Johnny: Romeo huh, that is a good idea

Carson: Walker, I hope you find what you are looking for. know this you have a place under our roof whenever you need it.

Walker: (tears up) Thanks guys....can I have a hug 

(all of them group hug Walker) 

Walker: (smiles as his phone rings) Hello, Cruz hi yeah I'm okay I am so sorry, i promise it wasn't your fault, Yes Cruzy, we are great I'll talk to you soon bye bye. 

Walker takes a look at the group and then at the house he smiles and walks off around the house, grabs his clothes from the back of Carson's truck and puts them on, he takes one last look at The House of Epsilon and walks off into the distance. 

The Boys of The House of Epsilon Will Return

-Epsilon


	42. Zachary Unger

(one week later)

At Mcdonald's 

Walker: Thanks (takes his food and sits at a table) 

Zachary: Walker?

Walker: Um Yes 

Zachary: (sits across from him) Zachary Unger (shakes his hand)

Walker: Newsies right 

Zachary: Yup thats what most know me from, I must say i have a big crush on you and i just had to introduce myself I'll get out of your hair 

Walker: (takes his hand) eat with me 

Zachary: I mean if you insist 

Walker: I do 

Zachary: Then who am I to deny you 

Walker: (smiles) so tell me about yourself

Zachary: Well I'm 17 i haven't had any mainstream breakthrough yet, I am gay and single, I play Football, Basketball and Baseball.

Walker: So you're probably pretty in shape 

Zachary: (lifts his shirt and shows off his impressive six pack) You could say so

Walker: (feels them) very nice 

Zachary: I do try. 

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Zachary: (kisses him back) woah!!!!

Walker: You are so adorable 

Zachary: You think!

Walker: I do truly

Zachary pulls Walker in and starts making out with him. Walker doesn't even care about public opinion anymore the world is gonna learn one way or another that Walker enjoys cock so he doesn't trouble himself with it.

Walker: How Big 

Zachary: 8 You 

Walker: 7 

Zachary: Kinky (resumes making out) 

Walker: Mmmm this is good

Zachary: We should take this further sometime 

Walker: Right now? 

Zachary: I'm not okay with public stuff

Walker: Okay I understand. 

Zachary: (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back) 

They go back to walker's house play video games and make out shirtless.

Zachary Unger, is never represented in anything that's a shame cuz hes cute

-Epsilon


	43. Griffin Gluck

At the Mall

Walker: (filming a YouTube video) Don't forget to LIKE, SUBSCRIBE AND TURN ON THOSE POST NOTIFICATIONS. (closes his camera) 

Griffin: Living that Youtube Life huh 

Walker: Yeah do you want a....(looks up) Griffin Gluck

Griffin: Selfie yes, get in here (wraps his arm around him and takes one) Awesome 

Walker: I I I um 

Griffin: Cat got your tongue 

Walker: Well um

Griffin: Allow me (kisses him)

Walker: (kisses him back) woah 

Griffin: I can tell when someone has a crush on me my friend and you Walker are crushing hard 

Walker: I've had a crush on you ever since you were Rafe in Middle School the Worst Years of my Life. But now it's too late a 20 year old like you would never go for a measly 13 like me

Griffin: I Kissed you didn't I 

Walker: Well yeah

Griffin: My boyfriend is 17 dude, open relationship btw 

Walker: 17....are you dating 

Griffin: Tommy yep. now come with me 

Walker: Okay....

Griffin: (pulls him into a storage closet) lucky us this was unlocked 

Walker: Yeah what are we....

Griffin: (takes off his shirt)

Walker: Abs

Griffin: You are adorable (takes off Walkers)

Griffin pulls Walker in and starts making out with him. Walker is clearly in a bit of shock gets into the make out session very quickly. Griffin picks up on this he enjoys this he acts an awful lot like Thomas did at first so this is a tiny bit nostalgic for him. Walker takes some control and starts to french kiss him. Griffin is very impressed by Walker's skill. Walker drops to his knees pulls Griffins pants down and lets his 11 inch cock spring free. Walker takes a moment to admire it before he starts sucking it. Griffin moans in pleasure as Walker deepthroats him with ease. Griffin starts to face fuck Walker. Walker moans as Griffin does this he pulls down his pants lays down lets his legs spread wide and sends Griffin the message. He lines up his cock with Walker's ass and thrusts in. Walker moans in immense pleasure as Griffin fucks him. Griffin picks up the pace and starts fucking him harder and faster. Soon he feels that familiar tingle and cums in Walker's ass causing Walker too do the same. 

Walker: That was Great Griffin

Griffin: Glad to have been of service 

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Griffin: (kisses him back as they get dressed and part ways)

Walker is just doing It everywhere aint he, see you next time

-Epsilon


	44. Thomas Barbusca

Still at the Mall

Walker: (browsing a store) 

Thomas: You Dirty little Man Whore 

Walker: Excuse Me

Thomas: You seduced my boyfriend 

Walker: He came on to me and said that you two were in an open relationship.

Thomas: With a clause stating the other must approve of said hookup partner and be given at least 48 hours notice before that of impending coutis. 

Walker: Well, he didn't know me 48 hours ago so I think that got thrown out the window 

Thomas: I'm gonna wipe that fucking smug right off your face! 

Walker: Go ahead punish me. 

Thomas: Oh I'll Punish you all right! 

Walker: Mhm

Thomas: (pulls him into a passionate kiss) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Thomas: Come with me slut 

Walker: Yes sir 

Thomas leads Walker to a changing room pulls him and starts making out with him, Thomas pulls off his shirt and Walker follows suit and they resume the heated make out session Thomas is an aggressive kisser and Walker likes that in a man a little dominance. Walker is able to take control if he wants to however he can tell thomas is griffins submissive bottom, but he chooses to let tommy go to town. Thomas forces Walker too his knees and then pulls down his pants letting his 10 inch cock spring free he then begins to face fuck Walker. Walker deepthroats Thomas's cock with ease which gives him immense pleasure. Thomas pulls Walkers pants off lines up his cock with his ass and begins thrusting in and out. Walker moans in pleasure as Thomas does this too him. Thomas starts fucking him harder and faster causing both immense pleasure. Thomas feels that familiar tingle in his cock and cums inside him causing Walker too cum as well. 

Walker: Wow 

Thomas: Do you consider yourself adequately punished 

Walker: Yes sir

Thomas: Good (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) 

Thomas: Now get out of here 

That was something wasn't it I hope you enjoyed

-Epsilon


	45. Parker Pannell

At Walker's House

Walker: (hears a knock on his door) I wonder who that could be (opens it)

Parker: YO Walker (bro hugs him)

Walker: Parker it's been a while 

Parker: You Have been busy from what I hear

Walker: Busy How?

Parker: Stefan Benz, Avi Angel, Asher Angel, Noah Schnapp, Maxwell Jenkins, Ethan Wacker, Case Walker, Dylan Kingwell, Cruz Beckham, Romeo Beckham, Johnny Orlando, Carson Lueders, MattyB....

Walker: Shut up I get it you know I'm a slut

Parker: Your a typical teenage boy well gay teenage boy thinking with his dick

Walker: I'm kind of ashamed, I have at least kissed.....43 guys over this last month or more....way more 

Parker: (kisses him)

Walker: (kisses him back) 44

Parker: I am just like you Walker, I let my cock drive the car while my brain is sleeping 

Walker: It was this very room I realized I was gay

Parker: Now it's gonna be the room I fuck you in 

Walker: That Escalated Quickly 

Parker pulls off his shirt and Walker follows suit as they start to make out with one another, Walker has had a crush on Parker since they met about a year ago so this is great for him. Parker has always thought Walker was very cute so he enjoys this just as much as Walker, Parker starts hickeying Walker causing him to moan, Parker pulls down his pants revealing his 8 inch cock. Walker instantly begins sucking and deepthroating all 8 inches of this 16 going on 17 year old tiktok and youtube star. Parker moans in pleasure as Walker does this too him. Walker lays down and spreads his legs wide allowing Parker to enter. Parker takes this opportunity to do just that and begins to thrust in and out of Walker. Walker moans in pleasure and pulls Parker in and starts making out with as Parker starts to fuck Walker harder and faster. They both moan in pleasure to this very satisfying sexual intercourse. Both boys feel that familiar tingle and proceed to cum. 

Walker: Wow that was good

Parker: Why do you look so depressed then

Walker: Piper, she still has her claws in my sweet Hayden I want to save him I just don't know how 

Parker: Hayden is too nice too do it on his own, try someone else first.

Walker: Maybe if i get Sawyer, Jentzen and even Lev to ditch her he will too! You are a genius Parker (kisses him passionately)

Parker: (kisses him back) Oh I know, now go 

Walker: (runs off)

Will Walker be the hero and destroy Pipers Squad? find out next time.

-Epsilon


	46. Sawyer Sharbino

At Sawyer's House

Walker: (knocks) Here goes nothing 

Sawyer: (answers) Hey Walker, how long has it

Walker: April 

Sawyer: You Left so we just kind of lost touch

Walker: Okay look don't bullshit me you never liked Indi not really 

Sawyer: Oh it about her huh, I like Emily now

Walker: Because that's who piper fucking decided you like 

Sawyer: No I genuinely Like her she's cute yeah shes...

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Sawyer: (kisses him back)

Walker: Mhm Gay, I should have known 

Sawyer: Okay fine i'm gay! but don't tell Piper I need her...

Walker: You are so much better than her Sawyer, YOU ARE SAWYER SHARBINO. (slaps him) WHO ARE YOU!!!

Sawyer: Um i'm 

Walker: (slaps him) WHO ARE YOU!

Sawyer: I'M SAWYER SHARBINO!!!!!

Walker: AND WHAT ARE YOU!

Sawyer: I'M GAY!!!!!!!!

Walker: SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!

Sawyer: HAVE SEX WITH WALKER BRYANT!

Walker: I mean, that's not the answer I was looking for

Sawyer: Oh I think it was, now stop talking and fuck me. 

Walker: Shit yes....I haven't had a bottom since Jackson 

Sawyer: Stop talking 

Sawyer pulls Walker in the house and starts making out with him. Walker never expected Sawyer to be a bottom but he is so down to top again. Sawyer pulls off his shirt and Walker follows suit, they go to Sawyer's room and resume the make out session. Sawyer always had a crush on Walker deep down, he just thought it wouldn't be okay, but as soon as Walker kissed him he knew he was getting fucked today. Walker did kinda hope Sawyer would suggest sex and him being a bottom makes it even better. Sawyer pulls off his pants and Walker does the same they both are 7 inches Walker is slightly bigger though 7.5ish. Sawyer starts sucking as does Walker in the 69 position. Sawyer has never tasted a cock before and he absolutely loves the taste. Walker can smell the virginity oozing of Sawyer and he is ready to steal it from him. Sawyer tells Walker to do it cuz he knows he won't last much longer at this rate, Walker lines up his cock with Sawyers ass and begins to fuck him. Sawyer winces in pain as it is his first time. Walker takes easy on him too start but gradually picks up the pace as Sawyers monas change from that off pain to pleasure. Sawyer is enjoying this he has wanted it since they met and now he's getting it. Walker starts making out with Sawyer as he picks up the pace even more so. Sawyer is in love with this feeling Walker is providing him and Walker is happy to provide it. Sawyer won't last any longer and he decides to give in and he cums a lot!!!!!!!!!!! Walker then does the same.

Walker: Wow Sawyer, you had a good time

Sawyer: I LOVED IT (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) So Piper 

Sawyer: I'm out so out, she made me hide who I am for far too long

Walker: Fuck Yeah!!!!

Sawyer: Now, Join me in the shower 

Walker: As you wish 

Walker and Sawyer have shower sex, they spend the rest of the day together doing it 6 times in total. 

So Walker got Sawyer, Will Jentzen and Lev be as easy to get on his side find out soon. 

-Epsilon


	47. Jentzen Ramirez

At Jentzen's House

Walker: Sawyer went well lets hope Jentzen does as well. (knocks)

Jentzen: (opens the door) 

Walker: Hey Jentzen.

Jentzen: (embraces him tightly) I've missed you dude 

Walker: can we talk 

Jentzen: Of course

(they go to his room and have a seat) 

Walker: You had an out dude, you didn't take it

Jentzen: What are you...

Walker: The Squad

Jentzen: (sighs) yeah

Walker: We talked dude, you were as done as I was with them.

Jentzen: Lev is my best friend dude, and Sophie she was so hurt I couldn't do it I'm not as strong as you Walker 

Walker: You are Jentzen I know it

Jentzen: You don't know me dude! not everything 

Walker: You did it cuz you love Sophie right

Jentzen: (tears up) No.....not sophie 

Walker: You Love Lev don't you 

Jentzen: Yes (breaks down crying) 

Walker: (embraces him tightly) cut that out 

Jentzen: Why I am a pathetic Fag.

Walker: (slaps him) Don't you ever say that word again 

Jentzen: WHY IT'S TRUE

Walker: You Know something Jentzen 

Jentzen: What!

Walker: This (kisses him passionately) 

Jentzen: (kisses him back) You.....

Walker: Yes Jentzen I'm Gay

Jentzen: Shit man, what now 

Walker: I have an idea

Jentzen: Oh 

Walker starts making out with Jentzen, Jentzen gets right into it and takes off his shirt Walker does the same as the make out session intensifies . While Jentzen has a crush on Lev Walker is most certainly not chopped liver and he would be a fool to turn him down. Walker starts hickeying Jentzen causing him to moan in immense pleasure. Walker undoes Jentzens pants and lets his 8 inch cock spring free and he starts sucking. Jentzen is very impressed by Walker he is doing way better than Sophie ever did. Walker pulls down his own pants and Jentzen repostions into sixty nine and starts sucking Walker as well. They both are enjoying this so much. Jentzen lays back lets his legs spread wide which surprises Walker but he doesn't complain he lines up his cock with Jentzen's ass and begins fucking him. Jentzen moans in pleasure as Walker starts to pick up the pace on him. Walker is enjoying this very much as is Jentzen and their is a passion as they start making out while having heated sex. Walker feels that familiar tingle in his cock and proceeds to fill Jentzen with his baby juices causing Jentzen to cum as well.

Jentzen: Wow Walker that was Amazing 

Walker: It really was, so Jentzen please ditch piper 

Jentzen: Lev....

Walker: Don't worry I'll try to convince him too

Jentzen: If you do let me know and i'll do the same I can't loose Lev 

Walker: and you won't (kisses him passionately)

Jentzen: (Kisses him back) Good Luck

Walker: Thanks (he gets dressed and leaves) 

Can Walker convince Lev find out next time

-Epsilon


	48. Lev Cameron

At Lev's House

Walker: (knocks on Lev's door) 

Lev: (opens it) What the fuck do you want. 

Walker: Don't be so aggressive, can we chat

Lev: Fine (lets him in) 

Walker: We never got along well

Lev: Yeah she was always mine 

Walker: Can we not talk about Piper yet. I want to talk about someone else

Lev: who? 

Walker: Jentzen

Lev: Jentzen??? What about him

Walker: Are you really such a dumb blonde 

Lev: Hey!

Walker: Think about it. Jentzen stayed in the Squad turned down a great opportunity 

Lev: For Sophie

Walker: No you. 

Lev: (sits down confused) Me 

Walker: Yes you 

Lev: But i'm not gay 

Walker: Maybe Bi

Lev: I don't think so 

Walker: Only one way to find out

Lev: I suppose so

Walker: (kisses him passionately)

Lev: (Hesitates but kisses him back) hmm I mean not bad, i think i'll need more

Walker: How about a blowjob 

Lev: Sure 

Walker undoes Lev's pants allowing his 8 inch cock to spring free he begins to deepthroat it with ease. Lev can already tell he loves it and Walker is way better than Piper at sucking but he's afraid to admit it. Walker knows he is great at it and he knows Lev is enjoying it and he decides to play his game. 

Walker: I bet you will need to fuck me

Lev: I think so 

They both strip nude, Walker makes out with Lev for a minute before Lev lines up his cock with Walkers ass and begins fucking the hell out of him. Walker loves how intense Lev is and knows this boy is Bisexual asf. Lev is sure he is bi now and dom top which works since Jentzen is a bottom. He picks up the pace causing Walker to moan loudly. Lev feels the tingle and he bursts causing Walker too as well.

Walker: So

Lev: OKAY, I am Bi

Walker: You'll Give Jentzen a chance 

Lev: Yes

Walker: Ditch Piper 

Lev: Okay It shall be done 

Walker: Good man, hopefully Hayden follows suit 

Walker did it, yes hopefully Hayden gets it now

-Epsilon


	49. Ty Simpkins

At the Movie Theater 

Walker: ugh of course R rated, this sucks i'm more mature than most 17 year olds 

Ty: I remember that struggle bro glad I am 19 

Walker: I know you...Jurassic World and Iron Man 3 right 

Ty: Ty Simpkins at your service here give me the cash

Walker: (does so) 

Ty: (buys him the ticket) There you go 

Walker: Shit man thanks (pockets the ticket) you are awesome what are you seeing 

Ty: Same thing 

Walker: Well then I guess we are sitting together 

Ty: I hoped you would say so. 

(they go in get concessions then have a seat) 

Walker: Hopefully it doesn't suck

Ty: Ikr 

(20 mins in) 

Walker: This sucks

Ty: (sleeping)

Walker: Hey (slaps him lightly) 

Ty: Sorry this is just awful 

Walker: Ikr

Ty: (lifts the arm separating them) I'm friends with Carson 

Walker: What did he tell you

Ty: Enough (kisses him passionately) 

Walker: (kisses him back) so the right stuff cool!

Ty and Walker start making out with each other they are in the back row all alone so no one will see what they are up too. They take off their shirts and return to the heated make out session in the cold dark damp multiplex. Walker has already decided he won't be going all the way but he will blow Ty and Ty may return the favor. Walker pulls Ty's 10 inch cock and starts sucking it. Ty Moans in pleasure as Walker does this to him. Walker enjoys how Ty tastes. Ty is impressed with how easily Walker deepthroats him this goes on for around 20 minutes and then he cums in Walker's mouth, He asks him if he would enjoy a nlowjob to which Walker responds by whipping his 7.8 inch cock out to which Ty responds by sucking said cock. Ty clearly has some experience in this department probably with his good buddy Carson. Walker is enjoying this blowjob very much. This lasts for about 10 minutes until Walker cums in Ty's mouth too which he proceeds to start making out with Walker. Walker sucks all his own cum up and he enjoys it. They then buckle their pants up and put their shirts back on.

Walker: Fun Movie aye

Ty: Yes sir 

(they watch the rest of the crappy film in silence before departing with a light kiss)

I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know in the comment section down below

-Epsilon


	50. Gabriel Bateman

In the Diner inside the the Theater

Walker: (orders food) Thanks 

(a few moments later) 

Gabriel: (hands it to him) There you go 

Walker: Thanks, (looks up) Gabriel Bateman!

Gabriel: (sits across from him) so you know who I am then 

Walker: Of course you are amazing in Child's Play 

Gabriel: Why thank you, I love your Youtube Channel and Tiktok's 

Walker: So you work here

Gabriel: Heck no I saw you so I told the waitress i'd deliver it to you just so I had an excuse to talk to you. 

Walker: Awe, you don't need an excuse Gabe I am very approachable I think 

Gabriel: Fuck it (kisses him passionately)

Walker: (kisses him back) Well that is very forward my friend 

Gabriel: I have to admit I Have a massive crush on you and this is just so wish fulfilling

Walker: Join me for dinner 

Gabriel: Happy to have an official Invite 

Walker: You are Adorable 

Gabriel: You think so!

Walker: Oh I know so

Walker starts making out with Gabriel who instantly shoves his tongue down his throat, It gets very heated very fast, Walker leads Gabriel to the bathroom where takes of his shirt as Gabe follows suit and is pulled into a stall and drops right to his knees and whips out Walkers cock and starts sucking on it. Walker moans in pleasure as Gabe does this too him and does so well too. After about 10 Minutes they switch positions as Walker drops to his knees as Gabe whips out his 8 inch cock and Walker starts to deepthroat it with ease. This goes o for about 10 mins and then Gabe asks Walker to fuck him, Walker happily complies lining up his cock with Gabe's ass and starts fucking him slowly but surely. Gabe moans as Walker provides him such a great pleasure. Walker starts making out with Gabe as he picks up the pace and soon later he feels that familiar tingle in his cock and he cums inside of Gabe causing him too cum as well. 

Walker: Wow that was something 

Gabriel: I agree 

Walker: I had a whole lot of fun (kisses him)

Gabriel: (kisses him back) I have to go though

Walker: See you around 

Gabriel: For sure 

Walker: (Sits on the toilet) Is this my whole life now, I like it....but do I is this really living (he sighs gets dressed and leaves)

Walker is questioning his choices again what will happen in the penultimate chapter of Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening. 

-Epsilon


	51. Jack Moore

In the Parking Lot of the Movie Theater

Walker: (leaving bumps into Jack) Oh Sorry

Jack: It's Okay friend

Walker: Jack Moore, Arrow 

Jack: So you have heard of me

Walker: William Clayton is a gay Icon wish he had some actual outright gay stuff with you though. 

Jack: Why thank you Walker, i know who you are btw. 

Walker: Wow just wow

Jack: I love your work my friend. 

Walker: I just wow 

Jack: A little starstruck...

Walker: (kisses him passionately) 

Jack: (kisses him back) well that is one way to break the ice 

Walker: Did you drive here 

Jack: Yeah

Walker: Let's take this to your car. 

Jack: Right this way (leads him to the car)

Walker opens the door pulls Jack in shuts it and starts making out with him. Jack pulls off his shirt and Walker follows suit and the make out session intensifies Walker moans in pleasure as Jack does this to him. He begins hickeying Jacks neck causing him immense pleasure. Jack sits up whips his 9 inch cock out and Walker goes to work sucking it right away. Jack loves Walker's skills. Jack face fucks Walker causing him to moan in pleasure he cums in his mouth. 

Walker: That was....(sees someone outside) 

Hayden: Yo 

Sawyer: Whats Up (bro hugs him)

Hayden: Let's celebrate a life free of Piper!!!!

Sawyer: Come on love birds. 

Jentzen: (making out with Lev) Sorry

Lev: except not really 

(they run inside) 

Jack: You Okay

Walker: Um (looks out the other window)

Stefan: It's not a date dude

Gavin: Ugh stop holding out for Walker.

Stefan: I will always wait for him. 

Gavin: Lame (they go in) 

Walker: (tears up) oh Stefan

(his phone buzzes)

Cruz: I hope you are doing well hope to see you again soon love. 

Walker: Cruzy, Jack I can't live like this any longer 

Jack: What do you mean 

Walker: I can't be a slut any longer, I want a boyfriend but i'm just a no good slut

Jack: Your not a slut Walker, you know what you are, you are A GAY TEENAGE BOY. and you are well just playing the field

Walker: I don't know who i'd even pick

Jack: Don't then Narrow it down to just 10 or something 

Walker: Narrow it down....yeah but then what

Jack: That has to be up to you my friend 

Walker: Thank You Jack, you really helped me (kisses him)

Jack: (kisses him back) How about I give you a ride home 

Walker: I would like that very much

Jack: Let's go 

(they drive off)

There you have it Walker is going to change his ways and Narrow it down, find out what happens in the Final Chapter of Walker Bryant's Gay Awakening. 

-Epsilon


	52. The Decision

At Walker's House

(one week later) 

Walker: Why is this so Hard (buries his head in his hands)

Parker Pannell: Bro, you are thinking to hard just keep doing what you have been

Walker: No Parker I can't I need to narrow it down to 10 

Parker: Then What 

Walker: I don't know that's step two, i'm stuck on step one 

Parker: You Have 50 guys here 

Walker: I know i know

Parker: Rule me out we are better friends 

Walker: Okay, The house of Epsilon too....this helps somewhat

Parker: Just choose the 10 who made you feel the best

Walker: okay okay..

(3 hours later)

Parker: Dude, still 

Walker: Down to twenty

Parker: Hear me out, I've rented out this epic RV we can travel the country in it....bring the ten with you 

Walker: That will help me

Parker: Pick the one

Walker: With school being online 100% we don't have to worry about anything 

Parker: So 

Walker: Come back noon tomorrow

Parker: Okay I'll be here 

Walker: I'll have it down to ten

(the next day) 

Parker: So 

Walker: I was up all night but I did it.

Parker: and 

Walker: Pics are on the Table 

Parker: (looks at it)

Parker: (looks at it)

Parker: Stefan Benz, Hayden Haas, Cruz Beckham, Noah Schnapp, Maxwell Jenkins, Sawyer Sharbino, Parker Bates, Zachary Unger, Gabriel Bateman and Caleb Coffee  
Parker: Stefan Benz, Hayden Haas, Cruz Beckham, Noah Schnapp, Maxwell Jenkins, Sawyer Sharbino, Parker Bates, Zachary Unger, Gabriel Bateman and Caleb Coffee 

Walker: Yup that's the 10

Parker: Now for the next step 

Walker: What

Parker: Call um up.

Walker: (sighs) wish me luck 

Parker: You won't need it 

Walker: (pulls out his phone)

Walker Bryant will return in The Road Trip of Love

I hope you loved my story, I will start the sequel very soon as well as the spin-off stay tuned and stay safe

-Epsilon


End file.
